Kimi O Ai Shiteru
by Himano
Summary: Une petite fic sur Ulquiorra et Orihime peu après la mort d'Aizen.
1. Chapter 1 Resurrection

_**Coucou. Et voilà le premier chapitre de ma fic. Je me suis permise quelques libertés quant aux événements, personnages et lieux. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Tite Kubo. Je n'accepterai cependant pas qu'on me vole mes écrits sans coup de pub ou lien sur cette page. Je suis gentille mais quand même. Bonne lecture :) **__**  
**__**Cordialement, Himano**_.

Chapitre I – Résurrection

Cœur...il avait découvert son sens à peine quelques minutes avant de disparaître. Son dernier regard, il l'avait posé sur la jeune fille – Orihime, une humaine à la base inutile et sans intérêt – avait tendu sa main vers elle et lui avait posé une simple question .

« As-tu peur de moi, femme ? »

Et comme d'habitude, tout ce qui venait d'elle n'allait pas avec ce qu'il croyait de l'existence humaine. Ulquiorra avait pourtant tellement observé les humains, il était certain de tout savoir sur eux. C'est ce qu'il croyait.  
En un instant, Orihime avait balayé tout cela et il se retrouvait tel un enfant ne sachant rien, posant diverses questions et observant le monde.

Elle seule l'intriguait. Ulquiorra ne s'intéressait à rien d'autre que de savoir ce que pensait la jeune fille. Leur première rencontre, il s'en souvient comme si c'était hier. Il avait donné son accord à Yammy pour qu'il l'a tue, avait menacé ses proches, l'avait enlevé sous la manipulation et le chantage et avait tenté de réduire tous ses espoirs à néant.  
Orihime l'avait toujours regardé sans haine. Il se souvint que lorsqu'il avait dit toutes ces choses horribles sur ses amis simplement pour voir sa réaction, là, elle l'avait vraiment détesté et giflé. Pour une raison étrange, il avait ressenti un malaise et avait juste quitté la pièce. Cette femme lui avait montré tout un tas d'émotions humaines : peur, colère, anxiété, courage, surprise, tristesse, joie, espoir, envie, amour. L'amour, ce sentiment lui était inconnu. A quoi pouvait-il bien servir lors d'un combat ? Seuls valaient le calme et le sang froid qui étaient ses plus grands atouts. Il n'avait eu besoin de rien d'autre jusqu'à CETTE femme.

« Je n'ai pas peur. »

Mais pourquoi ? Ulquiorra avait tué Ichigo Kurosaki sous ses yeux. Il savait qu'elle viendrait tout en haut du dôme malgré le danger. L'arrancar s'était également interposé afin qu'elle ne puisse pas le soigner. Le cuatro espada était obsédé par une seule chose : déposséder Orihime des espoirs qu'elle plaçait dans ce déchet de Shinigami remplaçant. Peu importe les méthodes employées, il désirait effacer ces sentiments des yeux de la jeune fille. Il aurait pu tout aussi bien la tuer mais une force en lui l'en empêchait, il ne pouvait pas, il ne voulait pas la tuer.

Cependant, les mots de la jeune fille avaient fait naître en lui un grand soulagement. C'est là qu'il réalisa qu'il aimait l'humaine de toute son âme et que ce cœur qui était soudain né, lui appartenait. Peut-être avait-il toujours eu un cœur mais jusqu'ici, il ne s'était jamais posé la question.

Si seulement il s'en était rendu compte avant...non, impossible...c'est justement parce qu'il lui a tendu la main et qu'elle a essayé de la lui prendre qu'il a comprit. Cette main...comme il aurait voulu la saisir, sentir sa chaleur et sa douceur l'envahir, combler ce vide si profondément ancré en lui depuis toutes ces années. Il représentait le vide dans l'Espada mais depuis sa rencontre avec Orihime, il n'avait cherché qu'à le combler.

« Je ne sais où je vais, je ne sais ce que je suis mais quelle est cette étouffante sensation ? Je me sens aspiré quelque part... »

L'arrancar...non, Ulquiorra, ouvrit les yeux et constata qu'il connaissait cet endroit

« C'est... ! »

« Bienvenue à la Soul Society ex-arrancar ! » fit une voix derrière lui

Il se retourna et aperçut un visage familier.

« Ichimaru-sama... »

Ulquiorra vacilla un cours instant. Il n'était plus habitué à l'atmosphère.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Que faites-vous ici ? » interrogea Ulquiorra sans laisser à son interlocuteur la moindre chance de répondre.

« Hé, doucement l'ami. Tu ne devrais pas trop en faire où tu risques de t'évanouir pour de bon. » L'ancien numéro quatre sentit la pointe de sarcasme. « Ton reiatsu est encore faible, il te faut une petite période d'adaptation mais cela passe très vite, je te rassure. »

Gin sourit comme à son habitude mais il était conscient de l'état d'incompréhension de ce dernier :

« Je te promets de tout t'expliquer lorsque tu seras sur pieds. »

Sur ces mots, Gin appela de l'aide et on conduisit Ulquiorra chez Unohana qui eut l'air d'attendre son arrivée.

« Bonjour. » fit-elle simplement.

D'abord méfiant et hésitant, Ulquiorra remarqua que des hommes étaient postés près de l'entrée. Il réalisa qu'il n'avait de toute façon, guère le choix et obtempéra.

« Retirez vos vêtements je vous prie. »

La voix de la femme était à la fois douce et sévère. Il obéit et écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Son trou de Hollow avait disparu et sa peau n'était plus aussi blanche qu'avant, presque...humaine.

« Que se... ? »

« Ne craignez rien. D'après votre réaction, je suppose qu'Ichimaru Gin n'a pas prit la peine de vous expliquer votre situation. Je vais donc le faire à sa place. » Elle soupira. « Vous êtes à présent un Shinigami et... »

« Impossible ! » coupa Ulquiorra

Unohana regarda l'ancien espada de ces yeux qui se voulaient terrifiants, ce qui eut pour effet de le calmer immédiatement.

« Je ne puis vous apprendre ce qu'il vous est arrivé si vous me coupez la parole. Vous devez votre retour à Inoue Orihime qui... »

Cette fois ci, Ulquiorra n'avait pas interrompu la capitaine. A l'énonciation du prénom de la jeune humaine, son cœur avait fait un bond et il s'était enfoui dans ses pensées. Orihime...Il voulait la revoir, il le souhaitait de toutes ses forces mais où était-elle à présent ? Sur terre ? Que pouvait-elle bien faire depuis qu'il avait disparu ? Peut-être des mois, des années s'étaient écoulées ? Tant de questions qui ne trouveraient pas de réponses, pour le moment. Oui, il en était certain, son cœur battait à tout rompre pour elle seule et ce, même lorsqu'il était encore Hollow. Il la reverrait, il en fit le serment.

_**Hé, hé. Fin de ce premier chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu et que je suis très méchante en coupant l'histoire là où ça devient intéressant *_* La suite, bientôt.**_


	2. Chapter 2  Peur

Chapitre II

« Ulquiorra-san ? »

La voix d'Unohana tira Ulquiorra de sa rêverie. Il était rare qu'il se déconcentre ainsi des situations mais de toute façon, il ne se reconnaissait plus depuis quelques temps, même bien avant d'être tué par Kurosaki.

« Veuillez m'excuser. » répondit-il simplement.

« Je crois que vous devriez vous reposer pour aujourd'hui, prenez ce lit. Les questions peuvent attendre. »

Sur ces mots, le capitaine de la 4e Division laissa le jeune homme seul et partit à ses occupations.

Ulquiorra, n'ayant rien d'autre à faire, ferma les yeux et sombra dans un profond sommeil. Son réiatsu était encore très faible, sûrement du à son éveil récent à la Soul Society et il avait peine à bouger. De plus, il ignorait s'il avait gardé sa capacité de régénération en tant que Shinigami et préféra la sécurité.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla plusieurs heures plus tard, il semblait aller beaucoup mieux. Ulquiorra bougea ses doigts, son bras, poussa les draps et se redressa complètement. Il passa sa main sur son visage et regarda autour de lui.

« C'est donc bien la réalité…» murmura t-il

« OH mais tu es enfin réveillé » fit une voix

Gin était là de nouveau et l'observait, l'air amusé. Ulquiorra fronça les sourcils, décidé à comprendre ce qu'il lui était arrivé.

« Pourquoi suis-je ici ? » demanda t-il à l'homme aux cheveux argentés

« Eh bien, eh bien ! A peine conscient, tu démarres au quart de tour. Ce n'est pas très bon pour la santé tu sais. »

L'ex arrancar garda le silence. Que faisait cet homme dans le camp des Shinigamis ? Que s'était-il passé après sa mort ? Tant de questions sans réponses défilaient dans sa tête.

« Tu te demandes sûrement comment tu as débarqué ici » ajouta Gin, amusé de voir un Ulquiorra totalement perdu. « Sache qu'on a tous été aussi surpris que toi. » Il rit à cette dernière remarque.

Le visage de Gin s'assombrit soudain. « Toi, le loyal serviteur d'Aizen, réincarné en Shinigami ? Quelle blague de mauvais goût. »

Ulquiorra, surpris par le changement brutal d'attitude de son interlocuteur dévisagea ce dernier. Qui était cet homme ? A en juger par le lieu où lui-même se trouvait, la blague de mauvais goût ne venait certainement pas de lui. Ainsi Gin Ichimaru était un traître à la solde de la Soul Society, observant tous les faits et gestes de son ancien maître, il n'avait pas hésité à combattre les siens et cela, sans aucune pitié. Même lui, un arrancar, s'était montré moins cruel envers ses victimes. Un arrancar, enfin, un ancien arrancar. A cette pensée, le jeune homme aux yeux émeraude effleura la zone où son trou de hollow se trouvait.

« Alors, la chochotte est toujours pas levée à c'que j'vois »

Ulquiorra grimaça en entendant cette voix. Celui qui venait de parler ressemblait à un barbare dont l'un des yeux était caché par un bandeau noir. Il lui fit penser à Yammy et ne devait pas exceller dans le domaine intellectuel tout comme le numéro dix/zéro. Apparemment, le moment où on allait lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé n'était pas encore arrivé et il allait devoir endurer tout ce bruit.

« J'comprends pas comment un putain d'ennemi a pu atterrir dans cet endroit paumé ! » fit bruyamment le barbare.

« Zaraki Kenpachi, vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire ? Vous êtes blessé ? » demanda Unohana en soupirant.

« Hé, tu m'insultes là. Je m'ennuyais donc j'suis v'nu voir ce qu'il s'passait ici. Ca avait l'air intéressant mais j'me suis trompé. »

Ulquiorra le vit partir comme il était venu. Il le ressentit comme un soulagement, il détestait le bruit plus que tout. Le calme lui apportait une sérénité sans pareille. Il ferma les yeux et le visage d'Orihime apparu. Il y avait bien plus serein que le calme en fin de compte.

« Femme… » murmura t-il.

« Femme ? » fit Unohana, piquée au vif. « Veuillez m'appeler Capitaine, je vous prie. Capitaine Retsu Unohana. Vous devriez être capable de vous lever à présent mais ne forcez pas trop. Si vous vous sentez de nouveau mal, revenez me voir mais je suis presque sûre que la période d'instabilité entre votre ancienne forme et celle-ci est terminée. »

Ulquiorra obtempéra et se mit debout. Il ne ressentait plus de fatigue mais son trouble n'avait pas disparu pour autant. Respirant à plein poumons , il regarda la femme Capitaine qui lui sourit et lui demanda ce qu'il devait faire. Surprise par sa question, le médecin lui indiqua le chemin à suivre pour atteindre les quartiers de Gin Ichimaru. Ulquiorra n'avait pas remarqué que ce dernier s'était eclipsé, preuve qu'il était vraiment perdu. Ce n'était pas son genre que des détails mineurs lui échappent.

Il se dirigea donc chez ce dernier et arrivé à la porte, il s'apprêta à frapper quand Gin lui lança un « Entre » qui ne le surprit pas. Il entra et s'assit face à lui.

« Je suppose que tu veux savoir le fin mot de l'histoire ? » demanda t-il en souriant.

« Oui. » répondit-il simplement

« Ohlàla, moi qui pensais que ta langue serait un peu plus déliée à présent ! Tu es toujours le même, c'est fort amusant. »

Et tandis qu'il souriait toujours, Gin expliqua à Ulquiorra comment il avait trahi Aizen, envoyé par Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsa afin de le surveiller et ne pas éveiller ses soupçons quant à son espionnage. Lors de leur venue sur Terre, là où il avait du laisser la personne la plus importante de sa vie comme morte, Matsumoto Rangiku, il avait prit soin de faire passer les plans d'Aizen dans une lettre qu'il avait soigneusement glissé dans le hakama de la jeune femme, avant de lui asséner un coup non mortel mais suffisamment puissant pour qu'elle en tombe inconsciente.

« Je vois. » fit Ulquiorra perplexe.

A vrai dire, l'ex arrancar savait qu'Ichimaru Gin était un être insondable et prêt des pires atrocités afin de remplir ses missions. Il se souvint du jour où il l'avait surpris en train de jouer avec l'agencement des salles du Hueco Mundo. Ce dernier avait nié l'évidence mais Ulquiorra n'était pas dupe. En plus d'être manupilateur et vil, Gin était également un fin stratège puisque tous n'y avaient vu que du feu.

« Ma mission devait rester secrète mais je n'avais pas prévu que Rangiku interviendrait. » reprit le Shinigami en se grattant la tête d'un air gêné. « Je ne l'ai pas raté ! » s'esclama t-il

« Tu as failli me tuer imbécile ! »

Ulquiorra leva la tête et aperçu une jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds tenant une bouteille de saké à la main. Elle devait être cette Matsumoto. Il se fichait pas mal de sa survie, tout ce qu'il voulait savoir, c'est ce que LUI faisait ici.

« Pourriez-vous m'expliquer les raisons de ma présence ici ? Je n'aurai jamais du devenir un Shinigami…enfin, c'est ce que je pensais jusqu'à aujourd'hui. D'après ce que je sais, seuls les Shinigamis sont capables d'envoyer un esprit à la Soul Society. Or, je suis mort parce que mon corps s'est dégénéré et non tué par un Zanpakuto. » demanda l'ancien cuatro espada.

Ichimaru et Matsumoto échangèrent un regard puis Matsumoto se résigna à répondre à ses interrogations :

« Comme le Capitaine Unohana a du te le dire, tu as été ressuscité par l'humaine Inoue Orihime. Je ne connais pas tous les détails mais d'après les dires d'Ishida Uryu qui se trouvait à ses côtés après ta mort, elle a presque perdu la raison… »

« Perdu la raison ? » La voix d'Ulquiorra avait augmenté d'un degré.

« Eh bien…» reprit Gin « Je crois qu'elle n'a pas supporté ta disparition. Elle est restée seule sur le Dôme du Hueco Mundo, immobile, ne réagissant à rien ni personne. Ishida Uryu a du se résoudre à la laisser seule. A mon avis, elle a du réaliser quelque chose qu'elle ne savait pas elle-même avant ce jour. »

« Où est-elle ? » demanda subitement Ulquiorra

Surprise, Matsumoto dévisagea le jeune homme. Sa question avait éveillé un doute dans son esprit. Soudain elle comprit. Alors qu'elle croyait qu'Orihime était amoureuse d'Ichigo (elle-même le croyait également, d'où son comportement étrange), ses sentiments envers cet ancien arrancar s'étaient réveillés mais bien trop tard. De plus, elle apprenait aujourd'hui par la conduite d'Ulquiorra, que ce dernier devait lui aussi être amoureux de la jeune fille.

« Mon Dieu, c'est terrible… » murmura t'elle dans un soupir.

_Hein quoi,terrible ? Mais que va-t-il se passer ? Que cachent Matsumoto et Gin à notre petit Ulquiorra ? Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre =P_


	3. Chapter 3  Espoir

_Merci pour toutes vos reviews, ça me motive beaucoup à continuer. J'étais en manque d'inspiration, en fait, j'hésitais vraiment à faire mourir Orihime mais je n'ai pas pu XD Ca ne veut pas dire qu'elle n'a rien héhé ^^_

_Comme d'hab, je ne suis pas Tite Kubo, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Tite Kubo et donc, du manga Bleach._

**Chapitre III - Espoir**

L'inquiétude d'Ulquiorra devant les mots qu'avait prononcés Matsumoto grandit. Il regarda ses mains : elles tremblaient. Sa renaissance en Shinigami l'avait doté de tous les inconvénients physiques des humains, chose qu'il regrettait par rapport à son ancienne condition de Hollow.

Non, en fait, c'était cette humaine qui lui donnait cette pitoyable apparence. Le masque qu'il s'était fabriqué commençait peu à peu à s'effriter, à disparaître et combien de temps lui resterait-il avant de devenir _comme eux_ ?

Matsumoto se releva subitement et posa son regard triste sur Ulquiorra :

« Je suis désolée de devoir t'apprendre cela dans ces conditions mais il m'est impossible de le garder plus longtemps. En te ressuscitant, Orihime savait ce qu'elle risquait, j'en suis persuadée mais quelle petite idiote ! »

Les yeux d'Ulquiorra s'écarquillèrent, ce qui montra explicitement son effroi :

« Est…..est-elle…m… »

Il n'arrivait plus à parler, tout était brouillé dans sa tête. C'est comme si on lui avait arraché une partie de son cœur. Il lui était impossible de prononcer ce mot, _morte_.

« Nous ignorons tous ce qu'il a pu arriver à cette jeune fille » reprit Gin. « Nous ne savons pas si elle est effectivement décédée, tuée par un survivant de Las Noche ou si elle a pu s'en sortir. Lorsque nous avons envoyé des hommes la chercher sur le Dôme, elle ne s'y trouvait plus et ils n'ont pas ressenti son reiatsu. »

« Je refuse de croire qu'elle ait pu se faire tuer. La plupart de l'Espada avait péri, le numéro dix avait des comptes à rendre à cet espèce de Quincy et le Priméra ainsi que la Terca avaient accompagné le Seign….Aizen. Malgré sa fragilité apparente, elle sait se défendre »

L'ex arrancar s'était exprimé avec tant de conviction dans les yeux que Matsumoto sourit :

« Tu as sûrement raison » fit-elle en riant.

« Ca ne nous dit malheureusement pas où elle est ma foi !» s'exclama Gin. « Je ne veux pas vous affoler mais le reiatsu, si on n'le sent plus, c'est qu'il y a un p'tit problème quelque part. »

Ulquiorra fronça les sourcils. Lui tellement rationnel se mettait à ressentir l'espoir. Peu lui importaient les dires d'Ichimaru Gin, tant qu'il ne le verrait pas de ses yeux, Orihime était encore en vie. Il se releva, sa décision était prise.

« Permettez-moi de me retirer. » demanda t-il humblement.

« Oui, oui, tu peux y aller » accorda Gin

Ulquiorra quitta la pièce. Où devait-il se rendre à présent ? Il n'avait reçu aucun ordre et il se doutait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de quitter la Soul Society sans permission. De plus, il ne connaissait pas le terrain et se perdrait assez facilement dans tous ces bâtiments et rues. Les paroles de Gin l'avaient terriblement affecté bien qu'il se refusa à l'admettre.

La journée touchait presque à sa fin et le jeune homme vit que le soleil commençait à se coucher. Ses chauds rayons caressaient son beau visage fin. Il ferma les yeux. Cette chaleur qui lui traversait le corps était la même que faisait naître sa _onna _en lui.

« Tu es vraiment comme le soleil, femme. » murmura t-il. « Un soleil remplaçant la lune du Hueco Mundo. »

Les mains dans les poches, comme à son accoutumée, l'ex arrancar se résout à explorer les environs. Après tout, si on le surprenait, il aurait toujours une bonne excuse à formuler. Sa démarche n'avait pas changé d'un millimètre, presque nonchalante mais respirant la noblesse et la classe, il inspirait le respect à ceux qui passaient près de lui. Les Shinigamis présents en auraient presque oublié qu'il était un ancien ennemi tant son charisme était immense. Regardant droit devant lui, ces êtres étaient pour lui invisibles et il continua sa route.

La structure des bâtiments de la Soul Society, leur agencement ainsi que la largeur des rues de la « ville » l'impressionnaient quelque peu. C'était grandement différent de Las Noche où les étroits et longs couloirs ne permettaient pas un déplacement aisé. Ulquiorra ne s'était jamais vraiment posé la question mais il comprit plus ou moins pourquoi Orihime étouffait dans ce lieu obscur, surtout si elle avait l'habitude des grands espaces.

Il soupira. Toutes ses pensées finissaient par se rencontrer en cette seule personne. L'ancien Cuatro avait plus ou moins saisi le sens du mot « cœur » mais il prenait là toute sa signification en plein visage.

Le jeune homme continua ses investigations quant au détour d'une ruelle, il stoppa net sa marche :

« Salut » fit une voix.

Ulquiorra regarda sur le côté sans se placer face à la personne qui l'avait interrompu dans sa promenade.

«Kurosaki Ichigo. » répliqua t-il aussitôt.

A la vue du Shinigami remplaçant, un sentiment vif et incontrôlable s'empara de lui. Ses yeux exprimèrent la haine et le dégout devant cet homme incapable de protéger la jeune fille qui disait avoir toute confiance en lui. Pendant des mois, il la voyait prier pour ses amis, ne priant jamais pour elle-même, ne demandant pas qu'on vienne la sauver, pleurant pour eux. Ces prétendus amis l'avaient abandonné selon lui. Son seul désir était de faire disparaître ce déchet sur le champ.

Ichigo devina les pensées de l'ancien cuatro et soupira.

« Je suis désolé… »

Désolé ? Il était désolé ? Ulquiorra grinça des dents et ne put contenir sa colère plus longtemps.

« Enchaîne Murcielago »

Rien ne se produisit. Le nouveau Shinigami maudit sa propre faiblesse et serra les poings jusqu'à ce que ses ongles pénètrent sa chair, ne sentant pas la douleur, ne sentant plus rien. Il s'approcha vivement du rouquin et enferma son cou de ses doigts longs et fins, le soulevant du sol.

« Pauvre humain, tu n'as pas été capable de protéger celle pour qui tu m'as combattu. » Il le jeta à terre.

Ichigo toussa et se massa la gorge, respirant avec peine.

« Je..je ne savais pas ! » hurla t-il.. » Je devais arrêter Aizen à tout prix ! Je ne savais pas…»

Ne voulant plus en entendre davantage, Ulquiorra tourna les talons et laissa un Ichigo sur le sol, totalement dépité. Une fois seul, il s'appuya contre un mur et posa une main sur son front.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu ramené si je dois en souffrir autant…Femme » souffla t-il.

Le jeune homme étouffa un sanglot mais une larme coula le long de sa joue. Il l'a récupéra dans la paume de sa main, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Etait-ce donc cela que l'on appelait _pleurer _ ? Tous ces sentiments inconnus jusqu'à ce jour le terrifiaient, il voulait redevenir ce Hollow qu'aucun doute n'atteignait, qu'aucune peine n'abattait. Redevenir Hollow alors que sa _onna_ avait peut-être perdu la vie en la lui redonnant ? Il frissonna et écarta cette pensée.

Ulquiorra devait accepter cette nouvelle vie par respect pour elle, il devait vivre. Le vent caressait ses cheveux, tout était bien réel. Il décida de revenir sur ses pas, abandonnant ses idées noires. Sur le chemin, il croisa Gin.

« Hey, comme on se retrouve. » interpella l'homme. « J'ai oublié de te dire que tu devais te rendre chez le vieux gâteux. Suis-moi, je vais te guider. »

« Le vieux gâteux ? »

« Euh ouais. Yamamoto quoi. » ricana Gin.

« Pour quelle raison dois-je voir Le Vieux Gâteux ? » demanda Ulquiorra

« Haha, ne l'appelle surtout pas comme ça devant lui. Je lui donne ce surnom depuis mon retour ici. » Il se gratta la tempe. « Il est vraiment gâteux faut dire. »

Il rit à ses paroles et se remit en route. Ils arrivèrent dans une pièce où tous les yeux dévisagèrent l'ancien arrancar qui se sentit mal à l'aise mais se garda bien de le montrer. Après plusieurs minutes d'attente, Yamamoto apparut et de sa voix grave, fit taire l'assemblée.

« Bien, comme vous le savez tous à présent, cet homme était le numéro quatre de l'espada d'Aizen. Il est maintenant un Shinigami. Si je vous ai tous convoqué, c'est pour que nous discutions de son sort. » Il regarda Ulquiorra avec sévérité. « Je ne peux décemment pas vous mêler aux notre tant que j'ignore quelles sont vos intentions. »

« J'en ai carrément rien à cirer pour ma part. » grogna Kenpachi. « Qu'on le foute dans n'importe quelle Division, ça fera l'affaire. »

« Je suis évidement contre qu'un ennemi cohabite parmi nous. Rien ne nous dit qu'il ne nous trahira pas, un scénario de ce genre ne doit pas se reproduire. »

« Byakuya Kuchiki, je pense que vous êtes trop sévère. L'ayant examiné et cotoyé quelques peu, je crois qu'il ne fera rien d'inconsidéré. »

Ulquiorra reconnut la personne qui avait prononcé ces mots. C'était la femme medecin au regard terrifiant, Unohana ou quelque chose comme cela. Hormis elle, Gin et l'espèce de barbare, il ne connaissait personne d'autre. Ces gens le lui rendaient bien. Entre les regards agressifs ou ignorants, il vit qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu. Un autre Capitaine prit la parole :

« Je serai de l'avis du capitaine de la quatrième Division, nous n'avons rien à perdre à le tester. D'après le Shinigami remplaçant, Ichigo Kurosaki, il n'est guère prompt à la violence gratuite et est assez posé. »

« Je fais confiance à Kurosaki pour ce genre de chose tout comme Kyoraku. Et s'il tourne mal, moi, Ukitake, jure de m'en occuper moi-même. »

« Je serai vraiment intéressé de pouvoir étudier cet individu, le procédé par lequel il est revenu à la vie sans zanpakuto me fascine. »

Ulquiorra eut froid dans le dos en entendant le discours de cet homme au visage étrange et au large sourire lui rappelant celui de l'espada numéro Cinq. Il avait l'impression d'être une bête curieuse ou un cobaye face à ces inconnus, ces déchets.

Yamamoto sembla réfléchir quelques minutes puis il s'adressa à l'intéressé :

« Et vous, qu'avez-vous à nous dire ? Que comptez-vous faire ? »

Ulquiorra prit une grande inspiration, observa le capitaine de la première divison et déclara :

« Je veux retrouver Inoue Orihime. »

_Il ne va pas laisser tomber si facilement notre Ulquiorra. Yamamoto le laissa t-il faire ? _


	4. Chapter 4 Nouvelle Voie

_Coucou ! La suite de l'histoire arrivée plus vite que prévu. En fait, je suis la première surprise, j'ai eu une tonne d'idées pour mon histoire, le scan 414 est arrivé comme un cheveu sur la soupe et c'est tant mieux car je ne voyais pas du tout Gin comme un méchant =D. Encore une fois, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (sauf Batto mais vous verrez plus bas), ils sont la propriété de Tite Kubo._

**Chapitre IV - Nouvelle Voie**

Yamamoto fronça les sourcils :

« Retrouver l'humaine Orihime Inoue vous dites ? » demanda t-il froidement.

Ulquiorra vit clairement un air de sévérité dans les yeux du vieil homme. Comme il l'avait prévu, ce ne serait pas aussi simple de sortir de la Soul Society. Il ne pouvait pas cacher ses intentions mais ne pouvait pas non plus se mettre tous ces imbéciles à dos et prendre le risque d'être enfermé dans un cachot pour l'éternité.

« Je sais pertinemment que je suis considéré comme un ennemi ici mais comprenez-moi bien : j'ignore tout comme vous pourquoi j'ai atterri ici et ce que je dois y faire. Cependant, si je suis devant vous aujourd'hui, c'est qu'une autre option que celle d'être exécuté ou enfermé m'est offerte. Vous ne vous seriez pas donné la peine de me convoquer autrement. »

Des chuchotements s'élevèrent de l'assemblée. Yamamoto les fit taire d'un seul geste :

« Silence ! » s'écria le vieil homme. « Ulquiorra Schiffer, vous êtes loin d'être stupide. Cela ne m'étonne guère venant d'un ancien serviteur d'Aizen. En effet, vous avez raison sur toute la ligne, nous ignorons ce que nous allons faire de vous et l'idée de vous retenir prisonnier m'est venue à l'esprit. Or, après avoir entendu les rapports du Capitaine Ichimaru Gin et du Shinigami remplaçant Ichigo Kurosaki, je suis prêt à courir le risque de vous former. »

Les chuchotements firent place à des éclats de voix beaucoup plus bruyants.

« Cela suffit ! » Yamamoto tapa des mains ce qui eut pour effet de faire cesser les exclamations de surprise. « A présent, Capitaines, vous pouvez nous laisser... »

Ces derniers empruntèrent la sortie quand il reprit :

« Ichimaru Gin, restez. »

« Et merde... » soupira l'interpellé qui avait deviné la suite de l'histoire.

« Vous serez en charge d'Ulquiorra Schiffer, il sera votre Lieutenant... »

« Attendez ! » coupa Gin surpris. « Il n'a aucune notion, il ne possède même pas les bases, je ne pense pas que..»

« Toujours aussi insolent à ce que je vois. N'était-ce pas vous qui m'aviez assuré que ce Hollow...,ex-Hollow avait un potentiel ? »

« Si, bien sûr...Soit, je crois que je n'ai pas le choix de toute façon. »

« Vous croyez bien »

La remarque sarcastique fit grimacer Gin qui invita Ulquiorra à le suivre. Une fois sortis, ils se dirigèrent vers le Dojo d'entraînement de la 4e Division.

«C'est ici que tu feras tes preuves. Tu recevras un Zanpakuto que toi seul pourra manier et dont tu devras découvrir le nom. Cela peut prendre quelques semaines, voire des mois, voire jamais» expliqua le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés.

« Jamais ? Comment cela ? » demanda l'ex arrancar avec curiosité.

« L'espèce de brute borgne, tu as du le voir dans la salle de réunion, eh bien, lui, il ne connaît pas le nom de son partenaire. Quoique, ça ne l'empêche pas d'être Capitaine mais c'est un détail qui surprend la première fois »

« Je vois. »

Gin guida Ulquiorra à travers les rues afin de lui montrer toutes les zones qu'il serait susceptible de fréquenter, les dojos, le labo, le réfectoire, les dortoirs...La journée passa relativement vite, le jeune Shinigami avait beaucoup d'informations à retenir ce qui le fatigua assez vite. La fatigue, il ne la ressentait pas...avant. Non, il devait arrêter de penser à sa vie antérieure, cela faisait partie du passé. Sans cela, il n'aurait jamais eu la chance de pouvoir revoir sa Onna.

_Ulquiorra-san ?_

« Qui est-ce ? »  
Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux et regarda de tous les côtés. Il aperçu une forme lumineuse extrêmement floue.

_Vous ne me reconnaissez pas ?_

« Femme ! » Tremblant, Ulquiorra s'avança vers la silhouette et tendit sa main comme il l'avait fait avant de disparaître.

_Ulquiorra-san..._

« Attends, ne pars pas ! » s'écria t-il.

La forme commença peu à peu à s'évanouir dans le néant jusqu'à disparaître totalement.

« NON ! »

Trempé de sueur, l'ex cuatro se réveilla en sursaut, paniqué. Quand il vit où il se trouvait, il réalisa qu'il avait fait un cauchemar.

« Bon sang, tu me hantes même dans mes rêves » dit-il en soupirant.

Il se leva, alla se mouiller le visage pour reprendre ses esprits. Au vu du soleil haut dans le ciel, la matinée avait déjà bien avancé. Il ne s'étonna pas que personne ne soit venu le chercher, il savait ce qu'il avait à faire.

Ulquiorra fit un brin de toilette et s'habilla. Il se regarda dans la glace. Ses traits fins et doux, ses yeux verts émeraude en amande et ses cheveux noir ébène étaient les mêmes que sous sa forme hollow. Seuls son masque et ses larmes avaient disparu mais son regard perçant avait conservé la même nuance mélancolique. Ce visage si triste qui ne montrait aucune émotion était resté intact mais il se demanda si ce masque resterait de marbre devant la vision enchanteresse de sa belle humaine.

La première fois qu'Ulquiorra avait vu Orihime, il n'avait rien ressenti alors que la jeune fille était d'une rare beauté, beauté qui éveillait de l'intérêt chez ses congénères mâles. Il n'avait pas vraiment le goût du beau puisque primo, il s'en fichait et secundo, il s'en fichait. Durant ses nombreuses phases d'observations, le jeune homme trouvait très intéressant de regarder les yeux de la jeune femme. Tantôt effrayés, tantôt tristes, plein d'espoir, terrorisés, inquiets...Comment étaient-ils lorsqu'elle était heureuse ?

Ulquiorra balaya cette pensée, il avait perdu du temps. Il se dépêcha et se rendit dans le Dojo d'entraînement. Gin était déjà là et donnait des instructions à ses élèves et baillait toutes les deux minutes.

« Tu es en retard. » fit Gin. « Je vais devoir en référer au vieux gâteux. »

« Toutes mes excuses, cela ne se reproduira plus. »

« Ah mais rigole un peu, je disais ça pour plaisanter ! »

Le sourire du jeune Capitaine ne fit ni chaud ni froid à Ulquiorra. Il quitta l'ancien arrancar quelques minutes et revint, un sabre à la main.

« Attrape ! »

Les reflexes du nouveau Shinigami étaient impeccables. Il jeta un œil à l'épée. Son fourreau était d'un bleu turquoise, presque océan, vraiment magnifique. A vrai dire, elle était étrangement semblable à son ancienne arme à la différence que la lame était un peu plus large.

« Prends ça également » ajouta Gin.

Il lui remit un brassard avec le symbole de la Division. Surpris car ayant fait le tour des bâtiments de la Soul Society et ayant parfaitement mémorisé les différents emblèmes, Ulquiorra dévisagea Ichimaru :

« N'est-ce pas l'emblème de la 4e Division ? Il me semblait avoir entendu que vous faisiez partie de la cinquième.»

« Non, c'est exact à la différence que les 4e et 5e Divisions ont été inversées. La 4e Division ne s'occupe plus des soins médicaux. Après la mort d'Aizen, la plupart des recrues ont déserté la cinquième, il ne restait qu'Hinamori Momo, l'ancien lieutenant de ce dernier, qui a fini par rejoindre le Capitaine Unohana. Le problème, c'est que Retsu se trompe souvent de numéro. On ne peut pas lui en vouloir, cela faisait des années qu'elle exerçait dans la 4e Division » railla t-il.

« En effet, je me souviens l'avoir entendu prononcer ce chiffre lorsqu'elle s'est présentée à moi. » acquiesça l'ex cuatro.

« Ce n'est pas très important, reprenons là où nous en étions. Comme je te l'ai dis précédemment, ce zanpakuto, il va falloir que tu entres en contact avec lui et découvres son nom. Au fil des entraînements, tu apprendras à maîtriser des techniques comme le Kido, le déplacement, le combat rapproché et bien entendu, les techniques liées à ton zanpakuto.»

Ulquiorra ferma les yeux :

« J'ai pu observer chacune d'entre elles, vous ne m'apprenez rien de plus que ce que je sais déjà. »

Gin toussa.

« Hé, t'es pas très sympa. Pour une fois que je voulais garder un peu de sérieux. Je ne vais pas te cacher que tu vas t'ennuyer à mourir étant donné qu'il y a de fortes de chances que tu excelles dans chacun des domaines et ce, en peu de temps. »

C'était l'évidence même et c'est ce qu'il se produisit. Ulquiorra apprenait vite, très vite. Le Kido n'eut bientôt plus de secrets pour lui, il maîtrisa la plupart des techniques du Bakudo* et du Hado* ainsi que le shunpo. Un jour qu'il était en méditation, il pénétra son monde intérieur et fit la connaissance de son zanpakuto.

_Ulquiorra Schiffer, je t'attendais..._

« Ainsi, c'est toi. J'avais des doutes mais ma première impression était la bonne. J'étais persuadé que ce reiatsu m'était familier. »

_En effet, nous nous retrouvons._

Face à lui, un être d'une grande beauté et au regard aussi profond que le sien l'observait. Ses pupilles avaient la forme de celle d'un chat et possédaient la couleur de l'océan, la même que celle de son fourreau. Il avait les cheveux très longs, des ailes de démon et de la fourrure à plusieurs endroits.

« Tu es Murcielago, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Ulquiorra

_Pas exactement. Murcielago était le nom de la résurrection de ton sabre mais je suis une partie de ton âme, de ton âme d'ancien Hollow qui t'a suivi dans la mort et dans la renaissance. Je me nomme Batto*, je suis toi et tu es moi. Nous ne formons qu'un, humain et hollow. Mon nom est simplement différent._

« Il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi le Hollow qui était en moi est-il resté ? »

_La réponse est pourtant simple._

« ... » Ulquiorra ne savait que dire.

_Inoue Orihime...Ton âme n'est pas retournée à la Soul Society par la seule volonté d'un Shinigami mais la pureté de cette humaine étant telle, que ses pouvoirs ont défié les lois de l'espace et du temps, troublant l'ordre naturel des choses. Quant à cette âme de Hollow qui est la mienne, ressentir des sentiments m'a humanisé, j'ai fusionné avec ce zanpakuto, attendant ta venue. Comprends-tu maintenant pourquoi ce sabre est si semblable à celui que tu portais lorsque nous étions encore le 4e Espada ?_

« Je vois. Les pouvoirs de cette femme étaient bien plus immenses que tout ce que je pouvais concevoir. »

_Nous sommes liés par le même destin. Bien qu'elle ne me verra probablement jamais, mon but est le même que le tien._

« Je le sais. Je l'ai senti en arrivant ici, tu demeures dans mon âme après tout. »

_...Fais bon usage de mes pouvoirs._

Ulquiorra reprit ses esprits, son zanpakuto à la main. Gin l'observait, une moue ennuyée évidente.

« Alors ? » demanda t-il avec insistance.

« J'ai réussi. C'est ce à quoi je m'attendais. »

Gin ricana. « A quoi il ressemble ton partenaire ? »

L'ancien arrancar haussa les épaules « Il n'est pas nécessaire de vous le décrire. »

« Hmmm, c'est vrai mais je m'ennuie tellement. Tu n'as plus besoin de moi à présent, je vais aller rendre visite à ma petite Rangiku. Te concernant, tu devrais faire ton rapport au Vieux. »

Ulquiorra se retrouva seul. Il fit une pause, non décidé à aller voir le Capitaine de la première division dans l'immédiat. Il s'allongea sur l'herbe, contemplant le ciel bleu, sans aucun nuage, respirant l'air à plein poumons. Il lui fallait digérer le fait que son côté Hollow était encore présent, en lui. A vrai dire, quelque part, il le savait. A son réveil, il ne s'était pas trouvé changé, ses souvenirs et sa manière d'être étaient tous intacts. Son calme, sa froideur mais, et c'était cela le plus frappant, son dégout des humains. D'un autre côté, tuer des Hollows ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça, son seul intérêt dans l'histoire, c'était l'adolescente.

*Bakudo : voix de l'entrave  
*Hado : voix de la destruction  
*Batto : Chauve-souris en japonais. Je ne pouvais décemment pas reprendre le nom espagnol Murcielago sachant que tous les zanpakutos des membres de la Soul Society possèdent un nom japonais )

-

**Las Noche, au même moment.**

« Qu'est-c'tu fous ? Tain, Neliel, magne toi, j'ai pas la journée. » feula Grimmjow, irrité par la lenteur de la jeune femme.

Neliel lui tira la langue, trainant les pieds.

« J'y peux rien si tout est détruit, on a du mal à se frayer un chemin avec ces décombres. »

Grimmjow grogna et continua sa route sans même l'attendre. Il s'arrêta et se tourna légèrement vers elle :

«Et je t'ai vu petite peste. »

« Gnahgnah, Itsigo était gentil lui ! »

« Me parle pas de ce boulet. Il s'est tiré après que Thé-man ait clapsé et on l'a plus r'vu par ici. Ses potes et lui ont foutu le bordel et on doit se taper les réparations. Et en plus... »

Grimmjow ne termina pas sa phrase, il pénétra dans une pièce suivi de près par Neliel.

« ...ils l'ont laissé ici ces crevards. »

Assise sur un sofa, le regard perdu dans le vide, le sourire absent, Orihime était là, bien vivante.

« La pauvre, elle ne se rappelle plus de rien, même pas d'Itsigo. Elle se rappelle juste du nom de celui là, comment il s'appelle déjà ? » demanda la jeune femme aux longs cheveux vert.

« Il s'appelle Batard » cracha Grimmjow « Il aurait les boules le rouquin s'il entendait ça. Malheureusement pour elle, Ulquiorra est mort.

« Ulquiorra...Ulquiorra ? Ulqui...orra... » fit Orihime faiblement.

« Les seuls mots qui sortent de sa bouche sont le nom de cet abruti. J'hallucine, il cachait bien son jeu le toutou à Aizen. »

« Ce qui me surprend, c'est qu'ils soient tous repartis après quelques recherches mineures. Orihime a eu une réaction d'auto défense, elle a totalement masqué son reiatsu si bien qu'aucun d'eux n'a pu la trouver. Ils ont du en déduire qu'elle était morte. Enfin, je crois. » Neliel posa un doigt sur sa bouche, se donnant un air innocent.

« Mouais... » reprit Grimmjow « A la limite, on s'en tape. Je la laisse en vie simplement parce qu'elle m'a rendu mon bras et qu'elle est pote avec le Shinigami de merde. Vu qu'il m'a sauvé la vie, j'ai une putain de dette envers lui. »

« T'es gentil si on gratte bien » s'exclama Neliel, enjouée

Grimmjow rougit.

« I..Id..Idiote ! »

Il sortit de la pièce en marmonnant quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Neliel alla s'assoir près d'Inoue et prit ses mains.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de toi ? » dit-elle en soupirant « On ne peut plus aller à la surface après l'accord qu'on a passé avec la Soul Society. Dommage qu'on ne t'ait trouvé qu'après. Je suis désolée Inoue... »

« Ulqui..orra... »

Neliel soupira une fois de plus. Cette guerre avait déchiré la jeune fille, elle avait tellement perdu et l'arrancar ne pouvait se résoudre à l'abandonner. Orihime était seule, la personne qu'elle appelait sans cesse et sûrement capable de la guérir n'était plus de ce monde

**Fiou, chapitre plus long que les premiers. Comme vous pouvez le voir, Inoue est vivante mais amnésique, la pauvre. En plus, Grimmi et Neliel pensent qu'Ulquiorra est mort. Petite précision : Batta n'existe pas, je l'ai inventé. Par pur plaisir, j'ai fait un artwork de sa forme matérialisée, si vous souhaitez voir à quoi il ressemble, allez sur google et tapez le nom de mon blog : Ulquihimano. Le chapitre IV est présent sur la page de bienvenue, cliquez dessus et regardez tout en bas du chapitre =)**

**A bientôt mes chers lecteurs =D**


	5. Chapter 5 Mouvement

**Le chapitre V est arrivé, j'espère que ça n'a pas été trop long pour vous. J'aimerai remercier les personnes qui lisent cette histoire même si j'aurai vraiment aimé avoir plus de reviews ^^ Ca me permettrait de m'améliorer et corriger les défauts. Dans ce chapitre, Ulquiorra découvre le monde qui l'entoure =)**

**Chapitre V - Mouvement**

« Bon sang ! »

Excédé comme la plupart du temps, Grimmjow rejoignit ses quartiers et s'allongea sur son futon.

« Avec un Garganta, ce serait d'jà plus simple de rejoindre le monde des humains et attirer le rouquin ici. Malheureusement, avec ce foutu accord, je ne peux plus utiliser ce droit. »

Il grogna et se tourna sur le côté. L'Arrancar aux yeux bleus souhaitait plus que tout continuer son combat contre le Shinigami remplaçant. Il lui avait dit qu'ils remettraient ça quand il le voudrait et Grimmjow sentait que ce jour était arrivé. Mettre sa raclée à ce sale prétentieux, voilà quel était son but à présent.

« J'ferai d'une pierre deux coups…La fille regagnerait son monde et le Shinigami de merde serait à ma merci. Comment faire pour le forcer à venir ici ? » songeait-il tout en passant ses bras derrière sa tête. Il bailla. « Mouais, c'est assez facile mais pour ça, j'ai b'soin de… »

Le sexta espada quitta sa chambre et enchaîna les Sonidos pour se retrouver à l'extérieur. Il commença ses recherches, arpentant le Hueco Mundo quand il ronronna. A plusieurs mètres de lui, une âme humaine semblait totalement perdue.

« Trouvée » cracha t-il »

L'âme se retourna et appela Grimmjow à l'aide dès qu'elle le vit.

_Aidez-moi. Je ne sais pas ce que je fais ici. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?_

L'Arrancar se gratta l'oreille « Bah t'es mort vieux…t'vas m'aider pour mon projet. Désolé d'avance hein. »

Plusieurs Hollows surgirent et tentèrent de se jeter sur l'âme sans défense. Ses cris se noyèrent sous la masse des créatures sombres. Impatient, Grimmjow feula :

« Le bouffez pas encore tas d'abrutis ! »

Un des Hollows s'avança vers lui, apeuré devant le Sexta espada.

« Toi ! Vous autres, tirez-vous avant que je ne m'énerve. »

Grimmjow forma un Garganta et donna les instructions au Hollow.

« Dans cette ville, y'a un Shinigami ressemblant à un gamin roux…

« Sh…Shi..Shinigami ? » fit l'autre terrorisé

« Ferme-la ! » Le Sexta empoigna le Hollow par le cou. « Qu'il te tue ou que ce soit moi qui le fasse, ça change quoi ? » Il reprit « Tu vas poursuivre cette âme humaine sans la bouffer dans l'immédiat jusqu'à ce que le Shinigami te chasse. Tu vas lui laisser ce message de ma part : _t'as oublié la rouquine_. Répète lui exactement ces mots et dis lui que c'est Grimmjow qui t'envoie. Il t'épargnera peut-être héhé. »

Pas rassuré du tout, le Hollow réalisa qu'il n'avait pas le choix. S'il souhaitait continuer à progresser, il devait obéir à l'Arrancar aux cheveux hérissés. Grimmjow les envoya tous les deux à Karakura.

« Oublie pas » répéta t-il « …si tu tiens à la _vie_ »

L'autre déglutit et s'engagea avec l'âme complètement terrifiée dans le Garganta. Arrivés en ville, le Hollow reproduisit le scénario de façon exacte. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'Ichigo ne montre le bout de son Zanpakuto. Paralysé, le démon bégaya :

« A…attends ! Me tue pas ! J'ai un message de la part de Grimmjow. »

« Grimmjow ? » fit Ichigo surpris. « Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ? »

Le rouquin dut admettre que le Sexta avait trouvé une méthode intéressante afin de faire passer des informations. Envoyer des êtres à la mort, ça lui ressemblait bien. Il haussa les épaules.

« Et il veut quoi ? » demanda t-il à peine intéressé.

« Euh… » Le Hollow eut un gros blanc « … »

« Me dis pas que tu t'en rappelles pas ? »

« S...si ! _T'as oublié la rouquine_. C'était ça son message. Laisse-moi partir pitié ! »

Les yeux d'Ichigo s'écarquillèrent. « Inoue ? Elle est vivante ! »

Un grand sourire se forma sur son visage, des larmes coulèrent même. Il était tellement préoccupé qu'il ne fit pas attention à la fuite du Hollow mais c'était le cadet de ses soucis. S'il devait aller la chercher, il devrait passer par Kisuke Urahara, le seul assez fou pour désobéir aux ordres. Il devait prévenir ses amis qui s'étaient tous fait un sang d'encre.

« Dois-je le prévenir _lui_ ? »

Il faisait allusion à Ulquiorra. C'était l'évidence même puisque ce dernier la croyait morte, ne serait-ce que par morale. Pour l'heure, sa mission n'était pas terminée, il se chargerait de ça une fois celle-ci finie.

**Soul Society**

« Félicitations Ulquiorra. Vous avez brillamment passé l'épreuve, vous voici à présent un Shinigami réel. »

« Je vous remercie Capitaine Yamamoto. » fit respectueusement le jeune homme.

« Quelques recrues auraient bien besoin de suivre votre exemple. Vous avez démontré un sérieux et une loyauté exemplaires. » félicita le vieil homme. « Vous pouvez disposer. »

Ulquiorra s'inclina et quitta les lieux. Comme prévu, il avait été affecté en tant que Lieutenant de Gin, le Lieutenant Ulquiorra Schiffer, une porte ouverte de plus. Une porte qui le rapprochait inévitablement de son but. Il lui fallait une mission, peu importe laquelle qui lui permettrait de commencer les recherches.

La nuit se faisait froide, il frissonna et remonta légèrement son vêtement. Le ciel était si dégagé que les étoiles brillaient de mille feux, ce spectacle le toucha profondément. Comment les humains pouvaient-ils se battre pour des choses matérielles futiles alors qu'ils possédaient un trésor juste au dessus des yeux ? Beaucoup de détails concernant ses congénères lui échappaient. A présent qu'il était humain, il était capable de ressentir les sensations du vent caressant sa joue, la chaleur du soleil frôlant sa peau, la beauté des fleurs de cerisiers tombant aussi doucement que des plumes dans la paume de ses mains. Il n'était pas nécessaire de parler avec la nature, l'observer simplement, goûter au calme qu'elle lui offrait, à la sérénité qu'il éprouvait à son contact.

A Las Noche, seule la Lune était digne de son intérêt. Il passait presque tout son temps libre, entre deux missions sur les dunes du Hueco Mundo, à regarder ce croissant immobile. Sur Terre, la lune était tantôt ronde, tantôt à demie pleine, brillant, étincelant…comme les yeux de sa _onna. _Ses yeux, comme il voulait les voir de nouveau. Ces deux pupilles d'un gris profond qui capturaient son regard émeraude ne parvenaient à l'en détacher que par une interruption extérieure.

Faisait-elle partie de ces gens qui accordent tant d'importance aux choses matérielles ? Aimerait-elle se promener et goûter aux joies simples qu'offraient la vision d'un paysage ? Il l'avait aperçu plusieurs fois en train d'observer le croissant de lune au travers des barreaux de sa prison mais d'un autre côté, c'était là sa seule occupation possible.

Ulquiorra regagna ses appartements. Le temps avait passé bien plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru mais il n'était pas fatigué et eut beaucoup de mal à s'endormir.

Le matin suivant, il se rendit directement chez Gin afin de savoir si une mission pouvait lui être confiée.

« Yo ! » fit Gin à peine réveillé.

« Bonjour Ichimaru-sama. »

« Olàlà, sois pas si formel tu veux ! Tu me vieillis vachement là » dit-il une mine attristée sur le visage.

« T'es plus si jeune que ça tu sais… »

Matsumoto venait de pénétrer dans les quartiers de Gin, tout sourire.

« Plus jeune que toi déjà » attaqua t-il

« Quoi ? Beaucoup d'hommes me trouvent très attirante. » se défendit la jeune femme.

N'ayant pas aimé la réplique de sa compagne, Gin l'attrapa par la taille et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Spectateur de la scène, Ulquiorra détourna la tête gêné. Ainsi, c'est ce que les humains appelaient_ embrasser la personne qu'on aime. _Il ne put s'empêcher de s'imaginer en train d'embrasser Orihime ce qui eut pour effet désastreux de le faire rougir comme une pivoine. Gin, voyant sa tête éclata de rire.

« Toi tu t'imagines des trucs. Ori-hi-me-chan n'est-ce pas ?"

Le Lieutenant rougit de plus belle. L'homme aux cheveux argentés avait fait mouche comme toujours.

« C…Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez Ichimaru-sama. »

« Mais oui, à d'autres ! M'enfin, changeons de sujet, je suppose que tu es venu pour savoir si j'ai une mission pour toi. Malheureusement, je n'en ai pas. Je dois dire que c'est assez calme depuis la mort d'Aizen. » Il se frotta la nuque. « Hormis les habituelles chasses de Hollow, il n'y a rien de grave, quelques patrouilles tout au plus. »

« Et au Hueco Mundo ? » demanda Ulquiorra

« Comme je te l'ai dis, la Soul Society a passé un accord avec les survivants de Las Noche. Aucun des deux camps n'interférera dans les affaires de l'autre. Les Shinigamis ne se rendront pas là bas, les Arrancars feront de même. Bien évidemment, nous ne les tiendrons pas responsable du fait que les Hollows de bases continuent leur chasse aux humains. »

« Qu'en est-il des survivants ? »

« Eh bien, de ce que j'en sais, parmi l'Espada, Grimmjow Jaggerjack et Neliel Tu Oderschvank. »

« Je vois. Je vais me retirer. »

« Atta ! » l'interpella Gin. « Ichigo te cherche. Il est venu ici tout à l'heure.»

« Que me veut-il ? »

« J'sais pas mais apparemment, c'était important. »

« Gin, tu l'as déduis simplement avec la tête qu'il faisait… » soupira Matsumoto

« Excuuuuuse-moi mais une personne normale n'a pas une tête d'ahuri. »

La jeune femme gloussa. Ulquiorra les laissa seuls et s'empressa de repérer le reiatsu du Shinigami remplaçant. Le trouvant facilement, il se dirigea tranquillement vers le flux et l'aperçu de loin. Sa toison rousse n'était pas vraiment discrète il faut dire.

« Tu n'es pas capable de masquer ton énergie ? » interrogea l'ex Arrancar avec animosité.

« J'en vois pas l'intérêt ici… »

« Tu as tors de te croire en sécurité mais bon, passons. Ichimaru-sama m'a appris que tu me cherchais. Parle. »

Ichigo ne répondit pas à son agressivité. Après tout, elle était selon lui, méritée.

« Tu avais raison, Orihime est vivante et je sais où elle est. »

Ulquiorra manqua de s'étrangler à l'annonce du rouquin. Son cœur avait fait un bond énorme dans sa poitrine et il du faire des efforts incommensurables afin de dissimuler son trouble.

« Dis le moi. » ordonna t-il simplement.

« Elle est encore là bas. »

Par là bas, Ulquiorra comprit qu'Ichigo faisait allusion à Las Noche. Il le savait, il en était sûr, il l'avait toujours su.

« Parfait, je m'y r… » Il émit un temps d'arrêt.

« Sans Garganta, pas facile hein ? » avait compris Ichigo

« Ferme la. » lança t-il, irrité d'avoir été aussi facilement sondé. « Je sais qu'il existe une personne capable de créer des Garganta artificiels, amène moi à elle. »

Kurosaki sourit. Le jeune Lieutenant fronça les sourcils et ajouta :

« Si tu crois que je vais te remercier, tu te trompes lourdement. Si je la retrouve en vie, j'estimerai que tu auras payé ta dette envers elle, rien de plus.»

« J'en suis bien conscient ne t'en fais pas. Bon, allons-y. »

« Ne me donne pas d'ordres. » protesta Ulquiorra

Ils se rendirent ainsi dans le monde des humains. L'ancien Arrancar n'y était allé que quelquefois, il observa chaque lieu visité sur leur passage et s'arrêtait souvent lorsqu'un détail l'intriguait. Amusé, Ichigo finit par se moquer de lui.

« Tu sais, tu ressembles à un enfant qui n'a jamais rien vu. »

« J'étais mort imbécile. Ah !...C'est quoi ce truc ? » Il regarda son épaule.

Le rouquin éclata de rire ce qui ne plu évidemment pas à Ulquiorra.

« Un oiseau t'a laissé un cadeau de bienvenue on dirait. »

Ne comprenant pas la plaisanterie et devant les allusions stupides d'Ichigo, le jeune Lieutenant qui ne connaissait décidément rien à la vie grimaça et essuya la « chose » avec la manche de l'adolescent.

« Hey ! » s'écria ce dernier.

_Ca t'apprendra crétin._

« Nous sommes arrivés » fit soudainement Kurosaki. « Il va falloir que tu viennes là. Logiquement, le vieux a tout préparé. Ouais, c'est là. Ulquiorra, viens !»

« Je te signale déchet, que je suis ton supérieur et de ce fait, tu peux te passer de la familiarité. »

« Ouais, ouais. On verra plus tard pour la politesse. Bon désolé d'avance pour _ça_. »

« Q..Qu… »

Ulquiorra n'eut guère le temps de réaliser ce qui lui arrivait qu'Ichigo le poussa et qu'il atterrit dans une espèce de marionnette lui ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau.

« Qu'est-ce que cet accoutrement ? » s'exclama t-il.

Une jeune fille aurait sûrement tourné de l'œil devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à Ichigo. Vêtu d'une veste près du corps, noire et fermée jusqu'au cou, d'un pantalon blanc tout aussi près du corps dont une chaîne pendait sur la poche droite, Ulquiorra respirait la classe et la sensualité. Ses cheveux noirs tombant sur ses épaules et ses yeux verts profonds n'y arrangeaient rien.

« Waouh, Urahara s'est mis à la page j'ai l'impression. » fit le rouquin admiratif.

« Qu'est-ce que cette chose ? » demanda l'ancien Arrancar en montrant un objet à son poignet.

« Bah, c'est…euh, une montre. Ca sert à connaître l'heure n'importe quand dans la journée. »

« Je vois...ingénieux. »

Il tripota les boutons comme un enfant et donna un petit coup sur l'écran avec son index.

« Elle va finir pas être déréglée si tu continues… » se moqua Ichigo.

« Je suis libre de disposer de ce qui m'appartiens comme je le souhaite. » Il vit le Shinigami remplaçant soupirer « Bref, emmène-moi voir le vieil homme, nous avons assez perdu de temps comme ça . »

« A qui la faute ? » hurla Ichigo.

L'ancien Cuatro ignora le reproche et les deux Shinigamis entrèrent dans la boutique Urahara.

**Voilu, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Personnellement, je me suis amusée à l'écrire en peignant un Ulqui qui s'intéresse à ce qu'il ne connaît pas. Il avait déjà ce trait de caractère en tant qu'Hollow. Donc je pense qu'en tant qu'humain, ce doit être beaucoup développé chez lui **


	6. Chapter 6 Retrouvailles

_Coucou mes chers lecteurs, voici donc le chapitre VI qui vous l'avez deviné au titre, marque le début des retrouvailles de notre couple préféré. Comment cela va-t-il se passer ? _

**Chapitre VI - Retrouvailles**

_Quel endroit étrange._

Ce fut la première pensée d'Ulquiorra lorsqu'il pénétra dans la boutique de Kisuke qui les accueillit en ouvrant grand ses bras. Pourtant, c'était un magasin somme toute assez banal, des boîtes et des bouteilles étaient soigneusement entreposées sur les étalages. Sur le côté de la pièce, une machine attira l'attention du jeune homme brun. Il s'y approcha prudemment, tous ses sens en alerte, prêt à attaquer au moindre signe suspect.

« C'est la première fois qu'il voit une caisse enregistreuse ? » demanda Kisuke, amusé.

« Euh, peut-être. » répondit Ichigo sans grande conviction.

Ils restèrent là, durant plusieurs minutes à fixer le Lieutenant en train de tripoter les touches de la machine comme il l'avait fait précédemment avec sa montre, lorsque le tiroir s'ouvrit brutalement. D'une agilité qui en aurait fait palir Grimmjow, Ulquiorra fit un bond en arrière et menaça l'innoffensif objet de son zanpakuto. Kurosaki soupira et fit signe à l'ancien arrancar que l'objet n'était pas dangereux :

« Bien ! » s'exclama Kisuke « Suivez-moi. »

Les deux Shinigamis le suivirent jusqu'à un endroit assez désert qu'Ichigo reconnut immédiatement. C'était le même lieu que la première fois où il s'était rendu au Hueco Mundo pour sauver Inoue. Kisuke s'arrêta de marcher, se retourna et regarda tour à tour chacun des deux hommes.

« Ichigo, si jamais on te questionne, tu ne m'as pas vu. Je ne tiens pas à ce que le Gotei me demande des comptes. »

« T'inquiète. » rassura le rouquin. « Je ne vais pas m'éterniser là bas de toute manière. Karakura a encore besoin de moi. »

Ulquiorra fronça les sourcils. Ainsi, au sein même de cette organisation se donnant le titre de _gentils, _ces humains se méfiaient les uns des autres et se faisaient des cachotteries. La suspicion faisait partie de l'humanité, c'était un vice universel au même titre que le mensonge ou l'intolérance. Mais sa _onna_ était différente, elle n'était que pureté et bienveillance.

_Oui…c'est cette pureté qui nous avait surpris la première fois. Alors que sa vie était en danger, les pensées d'Orihime n'étaient tournées que vers ses amis. Comme elle avait tenté de nous l'expliquer, son cœur était avec eux._

« Batto. » murmura Ulquiorra « Je n'avais pas compris ses paroles mais, juste avant de disparaître, quand elle m'a tendu sa main, j'ai saisi le sens de ces mots. »

_Notre cœur s'est éveillé à ce moment là, c'est ce qui nous a sauvé. Sans cela, nous n'aurions pas été capables de revenir. A présent, tu as une mission à accomplir. _

_« Je le sais. »_

Ichigo ne prit même pas la peine de comprendre l'absence de son supérieur, il commençait à en avoir l'habitude. Kisuke, quant à lui, ne se posa pas non plus la question, il était lui-même bien assez rêveur comme cela. Il se contenta d'ouvrir la brêche entre les deux mondes et les fortes vibrations tirèrent Ulquiorra de ses réflexions. Il observa le similis de Garganta, il ressemblait vraiment beaucoup à celui qu'il créait lorsqu'il était encore un Hollow à la différence que celui-ci était réellement plus large.

« Bonne chance. » Fit le tenancier.

« On en aura peut-être pas besoin. » répliqua Kurosaki, sûr de lui.

« Reste sur tes gardes, imbécile. » grogna Ulquiorra.

Les deux jeunes hommes s'engagèrent dans la brêche et quittèrent le monde des humains. Le vaste et ténébreux Hueco Mundo s'offrait à eux. L'ancien arrancar se sentit comme chez lui, il connaissait ce monde parfaitement et ce même monde était le pont qui l'amènerait inévitablement à l'intérieur du regard de sa _onna_.

Ils arpentèrent les dunes de ce paysage vide de lumière, seul le croissant de lune éclairait faiblement l'habitation des Hollows.

« On risque de tomber sur le Gardien, il nous avait donné du fil à retordre la première fois » s'exclama Ichigo afin de briser le silence pesant qui s'était installé entre eux depuis leur arrivée.

« Il ne nous posera pas de problème. »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ? Tu…» demanda le rouquin, intrigué.

« Qui crois-tu que j'étais ? » coupa Ulquiorra « Maintenant, cesse de parler pour ne rien dire et hâtons nous. »

« Je ne t'ai pas tout dit » reprit Kurosaki, ignorant la remarque de son compagnon.

« Quoi ? »

«L'information vient de Grimmjow. »

L'ancien arrancar s'arrêta soudainement, visiblement irrité. Enfin, visiblement, puisque son visage n'émit qu'un énième froncement de sourcil.

« Tu ne comprends décidément rien humain. »

« Arrête de m'appeler comme ça. Je te signale que tu en es un aussi et qu'Orihime… »

Pour toute réponse, le Shinigami remplaçant reçut un coup de fourreau magistral dans l'estomac. Il s'agenouilla sur le sol. Paralysé par la douleur, il cracha du sang.

« Ne prononce jamais plus son nom devant moi. » rétorqua calmement Ulquiorra « Et puisque nous en sommes là, j'aimerai que tu saches que je ne ressens que mépris à ton encontre. »

« Je...keuf...je le sais ça ! » Ichigo se releva avec peine « Même si ça ne changera en rien ce qu'il s'est passé, je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais désolé. Mais pourquoi toi, tu réagis aussi agressivement dès qu'il s'agit d' O…d'elle ?»

L'ancien arrancar garda le silence quelques secondes. Comment pouvait-elle aimer ce déchet qui ne saisissait rien hormis ses techniques de combat ? Tant de fois, il avait été rongé par la jalousie en voyant à quel point elle se souciait du bien être du rouquin. Tant de fois, il aurait voulu qu'elle le regarde de la même façon qu'elle le regardait_ lui, _avec inquiétude et amour. Ulquiorra devait savoir.

« Kurosaki Ichigo. »

Le Shinigami remplaçant regarda son compagnon avec étonnement.

« Quoi ? »

« L'aimes-tu ? »

Sa question était évidemment très mal formulée et il ne fut pas surpris que l'adolescent ne comprenne pas, quoique venant de lui, cela n'était pas rare.

« Aimer ? Est-ce que j'aime Inoue, tu veux dire ? » demanda-t-il

« Qui d'autre ? »

« Bien sûr que je l'aime. » Il vit qu'Ulquiorra avait serré les dents et reprit « Mais je l'aime autant que j'aime mes amis, Rukia, Chad, Ishida, Tatsuki… »

« Je vois. »

« Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »

« Pour rien. Allons-y. »

Le jeune homme ne sut pas s'il devait se réjouir ou ressentir de la peine pour sa _onna._ Son amour n'était donc pas réciproque, peut-être le savait-elle finalement. Peut-être était-ce pour cela que, le soir de son enlèvement, elle n'avait pas embrassé le déchet. Oui, ce soir là, il l'avait observé, il l'avait vu dire adieu à ce moins que rien et tenté de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes pour enfin se résigner. Première observation qui s'était transformée en fascination pour la jeune femme puis en amour, sentiment qu'il ne maîtrisait absolument pas.

o-o-o-o

« Hé Grimmy, tu crois qu'ils vont venir ? » demanda Neliel

« Putain. Arrête avec ce surnom où je te refais le portrait. » feula le Sexta.

« Il faudrait d'abord que tu puisses me toucher… » se moqua la belle arrancar

Il grogna. Cette fille avait le don de l'énerver mais d'un autre côté, elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort bien qu'il ne l'admettrait probablement jamais. Le Shinigami de merde avait intérêt à se pointer où il ne répondrait plus de rien.

« Il sait que s'il ne vient pas, je tue la fille. »

« Hein ? » Elle se mit à rire « Mais oui, bien sûr. Tu ne l'as pas tué avant, pourquoi tu le ferais maintenant ? Si c'était simplement pour battre Itsigo, tu aurais très bien pu inventer cette histoire pour le faire venir. »

« …C…comme si c'était mon genre ! » hurla le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus

« Bin…oui. »

Neliel ressemblait vraiment à une enfant avec sa moue continuellement innocente et interrogative. Grimmjow était affalé sur un fauteuil et baillait d'ennui. La jeune femme s'approcha de lui et se pencha au dessus de son visage.

« Tu sais, j'aime beaucoup Pesche et Dondochakka mais c'est plus amusant avec toi. »

Tout en disant cela, elle arborait un grand sourire qui aurait fait de l'ombre au soleil si elle avait vécue sur Terre.

« Et moi, je vais pêter un cable si je ne fais pas d'exercice. »

« Tu veux qu'on se batte ? » questionna Neliel.

« Non, c'est l'autre tapette que je veux buter. » refusa Grimmjow « Il devrait plus tarder. » Il bondit de son fauteuil « Tu vas voir ce que je vais te mettre, tu vas regretter de m'avoir laissé la vie sauve ! »

« Oui, oui, on a compris. Je vais rendre visite à Orihime et lui apporter son repas. » déclara la jeune femme aux longs cheveux vert

« J'en ai rien à faire. » marmonna le Sexta « Ces humains sont vraiment des faiblards. »

o-o-o-o

« Orihime ? J'entre, je t'apporte à manger. »

L'adolescente était allongée sur un lit, recroquevillée sur elle-même. Les yeux grands ouverts, elle regardait dans le vide, ne percevait rien, absente, comme morte. Neliel s'assit au bord du lit et caressa ses cheveux roux.

« J'ai une bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer ! » dit-elle joyeusement. « Itsigo va venir te chercher. »

La jeune fille ne bougea pas un cil. Apparemment l'annonce de l'arrancar ne lui avait fait ni chaud, ni froid.

« Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi mais Itsigo s'en est énormément fait pour toi. Te laisser aller ne ramènera pas Ulquiorra. Tu penses qu'il serait heureux en te voyant ainsi ? »

Orihime cligna des yeux et cacha son visage dans les draps afin de dissimuler les larmes qui ruisselaient sur ses joues. A l'annonce du prénom de son ancien géolier, elle perdait complètement ses moyens et s'effondrait. L'état d'Orihime s'était aggravé, elle avait perdu du poids et tenait difficilement sur ses jambes. Il était clair dans l'esprit de Neliel que la jeune fille se laissait mourir.

Pourquoi s'était-elle rendue compte aussi tard de ses sentiments à son égard ? Comment en seulement quelques mois, avait-elle pu développer des sentiments aussi fort à son égard alors qu'elle croyait dur comme fer, être amoureuse de son ami ? A présent, elle comprenait le sens de l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour Ichigo, ce même amour qui l'attachait profondément à son frère adoré, protecteur et attentionné, un amour fraternel. Avait-elle mal agi pour être punie de la sorte ? La jeune femme ne voulait pas manger, tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était que l'arrancar franchisse le pas de cette porte, comme il le faisait lorsqu'il lui rendait quotidiennement visite.

« je n'ai pas faim. » fit-elle faiblement.

« Veux-tu que je te force à manger ? Où préfères-tu qu'on te mette le nez dedans ? »

Cette voix ! Le cœur d'Orihime s'arracha presque de sa poitrine en entendant ces deux phrases, en entendant cette voix, SA voix, une voix à la fois douce et sévère. Elle se redressa sur son lit et elle le vit, accoudé auprès de la porte d'entrée, en tenue de…Shinigami ?

« Ce n'est..., Ulquiorra ! »

La jeune femme ne pouvait pas y croire, c'était impossible, il était mort devant ses yeux et quand bien même elle avait essayé de le ramener avec ses pouvoirs, elle savait qu'elle était incapable de ramener les morts. Du moins, elle le croyait. Mais alors, qui était cet homme si séduisant qui lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau ? Le même visage fin, les mêmes yeux vert si tristes qui la regardaient en ce moment, avec tant de tendresse, la même stature à la fois fine et virile. Cet homme était humain, cela ne pouvait être qu'un rêve, n'est-ce pas ?

Ulquiorra s'approcha doucement d'Orihime. Il tremblait de tout son être, son cœur, battant à tout rompre, était comparable aux forts battements cardiaques après un intense exercice physique. Lui qui avait été longtemps le maître de la dissimulation, n'était devant la jeune fille, qu'un monument d'émotions incontrôlables. Il était mort en ressentant l'humanité. A présent, il naissait véritablement en tant qu'humain.

Légèrement lassée par l'inactivité des deux individus, qui étaient immobiles depuis plusieurs minutes, se dévisageant seulement, Neliel se positionna derrière Ulquiorra et le poussa sans autre forme de procès, dans la direction d'Orihime. Le jeune homme qui n'avait rien vu venir, perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva à moins de cinquante centimètres d'elle, si bien qu'il put percevoir le souffle de l'adolescente. Instinctivement, ses lèvres furent attirées par les siennes, une émotion nouvelle lui parcouru le corps.

« Inoue, est-ce que ça va ? »

La voix d'Ichigo brisa l'élan de l'ancien arrancar qui s'éloigna de la jeune fille. Celle-ci se leva et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux afin de les remettre en place.

« Kurosaki-kun…ça va merci.

Orihime jeta un œil dans la direction d'Ulquiorra et baissa les yeux, visiblement troublée. L'atmosphère était devenue assez tendue depuis l'arrivée du Shinigami remplaçant et elle ne savait que faire ou dire.

« Pardonne moi Inoue… » Fit-il tout en la prenant dans ses bras. « Je ne savais pas, je t'ai cru morte. Si j'avais su que tu étais là, je serai venu plus tôt ! Désolé. »

La jeune fille quitta l'étreinte amicale de son ami et s'assit sur le bord du lit.

« Je vais bien. On a prit soin de moi et Neliel était là. »

L'adolescente posa ses mains sur ses genoux et chercha Ulquiorra du regard. Il avait quitté la pièce et elle ne s'en était pas rendue compte. Paniquée, elle se releva vivement mais la faiblesse de son corps reprit le dessus et elle s'effondra sur le sol. Ichigo accourru auprès d'elle et lui offrit son épaule afin de l'aider à marcher.

« Kurosaki-kun…euh…était-ce Ulquiorra ou ai-je rêvé ? » demanda-t-elle en rougissant

« Non, ça peut paraître dingue mais c'est bien lui. Il est devenu un Shinigami…. »

« Pourquoi est-il ici ? »

« Il ne m'a pas donné ses raisons, il reste très agressif et méfiant à mon égard mais je pense qu'il est venu pour toi Inoue. »

« Venu pour…moi … » murmura la jeune fille « S'il te plaît Kurosaki-kun, emmène moi jusqu'à lui. »

Ichigo hocha la tête et les deux amis prirent la direction de la sortie. Ulquiorra devait sûrement attendre à l'extérieur.

« Holà, où tu vas comme ça, Shinigami de merde ? » fit une voix au loin.

« Grimmjow…je l'avais oublié celui-là. » grogna Kurosaki.

_Un nouveau chapitre de fini, je vais sûrement avoir des difficultés pour continuer cette histoire vu que c'est la rentrée T_T Cependant, je ne l'abandonne pas pour autant. Et n'oubliez pas, le petit bouton en bas =P_


	7. Chapter 7 Pleurs et Joies

_Je suis contente, j'ai quand même réussi à trouver du temps pour écrire la suite assez vite ! Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture. _

**Chapitre VII – Pleurs et Joies**

Grimmjow et Ichigo se jaugeaient depuis que l'Espada numéro six avait coupé leur chemin. Il était évident qu'il ne le laisserait pas passer.

« Orihime » Fit le rouquin calmement « J'ai quelque chose à faire, pars devant. »

Dans le passé, la jeune femme aurait probablement hésité à quitter son ami et se serait inquiétée plus que de raison mais sa perte de mémoire avait tout changé. Elle aimait tendrement Kurosaki, elle en était consciente, elle savait malgré tout que le jeune homme restait important pour elle. L'oublier durant une période, tout oublier à l'exception d'Ulquiorra lui avait fait réaliser que ses sentiments étaient différents. Le Shinigami et l'Arrancar étaient des êtres totalement opposés. Alors qu' Ichigo s'était comporté en véritable frère envers elle, Ulquiorra lui, l'avait inconsciemment forcé à se remettre en question. Il avait fait parler l'esprit et le cœur de l'adolescente.

Orihime passa devant Grimmjow qui ne bougea pas. Elle lui murmura un _merci_ qui le fit grogner et quitta leur champ de vision.

« Ca fait des mois qu' j'attends ce moment ! » s'écria Grimmjow, les yeux emplis d'excitation.

Le Sexta respirait avec rage, ses muscles étaient tendus à l'extrême, prêts pour le combat contre le Shinigami remplaçant.

« Je ne suis plus celui que tu as combattu Grimmjow… » tenta d'expliquer Kurosaki.

« Je me fous de tes excuses ! » cracha l'Arrancar « Si tu crois qu'j'ai le même niveau que la dernière fois, tu te trompes. »

« Je suis capable de sentir parfaitement ton reiatsu, peux-tu sentir le mien ? »

« Quoi ? » Grimmjow se redressa, une expression perplexe sur le visage.

« Tu sais pertinemment que j'ai tué Aizen et que lui-même n'a pu sentir mon énergie alors pourquoi insistes-tu ? Cette guerre est finie, je n'ai plus de raison de te combattre. »

L'Arrancar explosa « J'AI une raison de te combattre ! »

Il se jeta sur le rouquin, toutes griffes dehors mais Ichigo évitait sans peine ses attaques. Dans l'Espada pourtant, Grimmjow était connu pour être l'un des plus rapides, du moins, sous sa forme libérée mais là, ses coups frappaient le vide. Le Sexta était possedé par la folie, il ne supportait plus de voir ce Kurosaki et ses yeux, des yeux toujours emprunts de confiance. Il fit un saut en arrière et frôla la lame de son zanpakuto.

«Grince, Panthera, Roi des panthères ! »

Le svelte et agile félin remplaça la carrure musclée de Grimmjow. Il fixa Ichigo et d'un sourire mauvais, déclara :

« Ton reiatsu, je le sens. »

« Comment ? » fit l'adolescent, surpris.

Celui-ci fut projeté dans les airs, n'ayant pas vu venir l'attaque de l'être mi-homme, mi-panthère.

« C'est impossible ! » s'écria Kurosaki « Comment ton niveau de combat a-t-il pu autant augmenter en si peu de temps ? Et Neliel, est-ce qu'elle aussi… ? »

« Batard…t'as toujours été trop sûr de toi. Je te hais pour ça, je te hais parce que tu m'as sauvé la vie, j'me sens si humilié ! C'EST ma raison de te combattre. » coupa Grimmjow.

« Tu ne me laisses pas le choix… » souffla le Shinigami remplaçant.

« C'est ça, amène toi ! » vociféra le Sexta avec délectation.

Ichigo décupla son pouvoir, la chaîne de son zanpakuto s'allongea et entoura complètement son bras droit, ses yeux n'exprimèrent plus aucun sentiment. Il avait le regard que Gin Ichimaru lui avait accordé lors de la bataille contre Aizen : le regard d'un homme puissant.

Grimmjow n'était pas du tout impressionné, il rêvait de ce moment depuis leur dernière rencontre, le moment de pouvoir de nouveau affronter Kurosaki. Cet humain l'obsédait totalement, il était son seul rival, le seul qui avait osé le défier ouvertement, le seul qui le regardait avec cet air supérieur qu'il détestait tellement. L'Arrancar était mort, il était mort le jour où il avait perdu contre lui, seuls sur les dunes de Las Noche, avec pour spectateurs, cette pathétique humaine et la gamine qui devenait plus tard, son unique compagnie dans ce monde vide de sens.

Sa force avait beau s'être accrue, il savait pertinemment qu'il n'était pas de taile contre le Shinigami. Un sourire se forma étrangement sur son visage et il chargea de plus belle.

« Arrête Grimmjow ! Je ne veux pas te tuer ! » hurla Kurosaki.

« Ta gueule ! Je suis un Hollow, tu t'en souviens? Je suis ton ennemi alors bats toi ! Donne tout c'que t'as. » répliqua le Sexta, hors de lui.

L'adolescent contenait les assauts sauvages de l'Arrancar mais cette situation commençait à lui peser. Un seul coup et Grimmjow était fini.

« Tu devrais avoir envie de me tuer Shinigami de merde. » fit tout à coup le Sexta

« Et pourquoi je devrais faire ça ? »

« L'humaine, t'aurai du voir sa tête quand elle est arrivée. J'me suis bien amusée avec elle… »

Ichigo serra les dents.

« Elle bougeait à peine, c'était bien trop facile. Une vraie marionnette. » reprit Grimmjow, un sourire sarcastique sur les lèvres.

« Ferme la… » murmura Ichigo.

« J'devrais p'être remettre ça… »

« FERME LA ! »

Furieux et dégouté, Kurosaki se jeta sur le Sexta et pointa son zanpakuto dans sa direction, prêt à en découdre. Le sabre ne rencontra pas le corps de Grimmjow mais du sang jailli et s'écoula abondamment sur le sol alors qu'une forme s'effondrait au même moment.

Grimmjow écarquilla les yeux « N…Nel…Neliel… »

La jeune femme aux longs cheveux vert s'était interposée entre lui et Ichigo, empêchant le zanpakuto de lui prendre la vie. Etendue, son corps laissa une large flaque de sang qui s'étendait peu à peu. Réalisant l'horreur de la situation, le désespoir et la rage s'emparèrent du Sexta sans qu'il ne comprenne quoique ce soit « NEEEELLLL ! »

Il était mort ? Quoi ? Alors qu'était-ce que cette douleur lancinante à la poitrine en regardant le corps inerte de la femme qui avait passé tout ce temps auprès de lui ? Cette femme qui le collait sans cesse et l'ennuyait par ses longs discours et ses éclats de rire un peu trop bruyants, oui, elle avait été là, à ses côtés. Grimmjow la tourna et la prit délicatement dans ses bras, il tremblait de tout son être. Neliel ouvrit faiblement les yeux et lui sourit.

« H…hey ! » ne put que dire le Sexta.

« I..idiot…t…tu voulais…m…me laisser to…toute…seule. »

« Arrête de parler abrutie. »

Elle émit un léger rire mais cracha du sang.

« T…tu…sais…Gr…Grimmy, c'est…c…ce…que…j'aime…le….pl…plus…chez…toi… »

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, je déteste ça. »

Des larmes coulèrent abondamment de ses joues alors qu'il prononçait ces mots. Il aurait tué pour moins que ça et elle, elle lui avait donné ce surnom aussi rabaissant sans qu'il ne lui fasse quoique ce soit. C'était ça la raison de son désir de combattre de nouveau Kurosaki. Il savait qu'il était à présent le seul à pouvoir le tuer, tuer cette partie qu'il avait voulu refouler. Grimmjow ressentait l'amour. Il frappa le sol avec une extrême violence, ces putains de larmes ne voulaient pas s'arrêter.

« J…je…suis heureuse… » murmura Neliel, presque dans un soupir.

Elle sourit comme jamais elle n'avait sourit, d'un sourire lumineux et sincère. Elle avait été seule si longtemps bien qu'en présence de ses fraccions et rencontrer Grimmjow, avait redonné un sens à sa vie. Certes il râlait, pestait sans cesse mais elle n'était pas aveugle. Neliel avait compris qu'il s'était fabriqué un masque de cruauté et de fausse méchanceté afin de cacher une peur. La peur terrible de régresser. Il était comme un enfant, un enfant à protéger.

« Ecoute moi bien Neliel, tu vas vivre, c'est un ordre. » lui cria Grimmjow « Tu vas pas crever pour une blessure aussi minable hein ? »

Son regard ne quittait plus celui de Neliel, il voyait nettement qu'elle clignait de plus en plus souvent les yeux, elle avait du mal à rester éveillée.

« J…j'ai froid Grimmy… » fit-elle faiblement.

Grimmjow l'a serra contre lui comme pour la réchauffer mais l'ancienne Tercera ferma les yeux pour ne plus jamais les rouvrir. Il ne réalisa pas encore qu'elle avait quitté le monde des êtres conscients, il ne put que s'enivrer de son odeur avant de s'apercevoir que le corps de la jeune femme n'émettait plus les mouvements particuliers de la respiration et commençait à s'évaporer.

« Nel…Neliel ! » Il abandonna son étreinte pour regarder son visage « Hey ! C'est plus l'heure de dormir ! »

« Grimmjow, elle est… » chuchota Kurosaki.

L'ignorant, il la secoua de plus en plus fort et hurla « Non ! »

Ichigo, involontairement responsable de la mort de son amie observait le Sexta, impuissant. Il ne l'aurait jamais cru capable de sentiments aussi profonds ce qui décupla sa peine, déjà immense. Après la mort d'Aizen , il avait, à tort, espéré ne plus être le spectateur d'événements tragiques et à présent, cela se reproduisait.

Grimmjow se releva sans un mot, ses traits étaient tirés, son bras droit tremblait et du sang coula de sa main. Il avait serré tellement fort le poing qu'il s'en était blessé. Le Shinigami remplaçant s'approcha prudemment :

« Je… »

« Ne dis rien. Je n'ai plus envie de t'affronter. » coupa le Sexta.

« P…pourquoi ? » demanda l'adolescent, hésitant.

« C'est pas nécessaire tu le saches mais vu qu't'es trop idiot pour comprendre, j'vais te le dire. Si j'me bats contre toi, ça lui fera de la peine… »

Sur ces dernières paroles, Grimmjow disparu, laissant Ichigo en plein désarroi.

« Tout le monde me dit que je suis un idiot, ça doit être vrai finalement… » souffla-t-il.

o-o-o-o

Orihime avait atteint l'entrée de Las Noche mais elle n'avait pas croisé l'ancien cuatro. Bien qu'elle s'était lancée à sa poursuite, elle ne savait pas du tout ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir lui dire. Le fait d'avoir une discussion avec un homme comme Ulquiorra paraissait assez fou sachant combien il pouvait être bavard. Elle rit à cette pensée. C'est vrai qu'il ne parlait jamais aux autres mais avec elle, cela avait été différent. Grace à lui, elle avait pu survivre dans cette étroite prison et étrangement, elle n'avait jamais eu peur de lui. Au début, elle croyait que c'était parce qu'il était son garde du corps mais même après qu'Aizen ait déclaré qu'elle était devenue inutile, Orihime n'avait pas peur d'Ulquiorra. Elle se sentait à l'aise en sa compagnie, son visage aux traits impassibles pour les autres, recelaient une grande douceur qui la rassurait. Il était comme une oasis au beau milieu de ce désert aride.

Elle avait marché plusieurs minutes sans l'apercevoir et elle commença à désespérer. Peut-être ne souhaitait-il pas la voir au final.

« Kurosaki-kun s'est peut-être trompé… » murmura-t-elle tristement.

« Je vois que cet humain est toujours aussi stupide en te laissant te promener toute seule. » fit une voix derrière elle.

La jeune fille se retourna.

« Ulquiorra-san ! » s'écria la jeune fille.

« Tu n'es pas avec _lui_ ? Après tout ce temps, tu dois être heureuse de le retrouver, non ? »

« O…oui. » répondit-elle timidement.

« Alors, que fais-tu ici ? » interrogea Ulquiorra, aussi indifférent que d'habitude.

Il n'avait pas changé du tout. Quelque part, elle en était rassurée car elle avait cru qu'en devenant humain, il avait perdu ses souvenirs de Hollow. Les yeux émeraude du jeune homme la dévisageaient avec attention, elle s'y était habituée. Apparemment, il attendait la réponse à sa question. Elle voulait lui dire, elle désirait plus que tout qu'il sache qu'elle était là pour lui et pour personne d'autre mais les mots ne sortaient pas. Elle avait…peur, peur du rejet.

« Je…j'avais envie de prendre l'air. » Elle gloussa « Rester enfermée, ce n'est pas bon pour la santé. »

« Je vois. »

Orihime se donna une claque mentale. Quelle idiote ! _Rester enfermée, ce n'est pas bon pour la santé._ Comment avait-elle pu sortir une absurdité pareille en de telles circonstances?

« Tu as raison. Les humains ont besoin d'espace. J'apprécie moi-même cela. »

La jeune fille paru surprise. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle le connaissait, Ulquiorra lui avait fait part d'une chose qu'il aimait faire. Le connaissait ? C'est vrai, elle ne le connaissait pas tant que ça. Qu'aimait-il manger à présent ? Qu'aimait-il comme couleurs ? Aimait-il les animaux ? Elle ne savait rien de tout ça.

Elle lui sourit et se décida « Je suis heureuse de vous revoir Ulquiorra-san… »

L'aveu de la jeune fille lui apporta une sérénité sans commune mesure. Cependant, il se trouvait lamentable. Elle était là, face à lui comme il en avait tant rêvé mais il ne savait pas comment agir. Orihime le tira de ses pensées :

« Voulez-vous marcher un peu avec moi ? » proposa la jeune fille.

« Bien, mais tu n'as pas besoin de te montrer aussi formelle puisque tu n'es pas un de mes hommes. »

« D'accord…euh…Ul…Ulquiorra-kun. »

Au son de son prénom sortant de la bouche de sa _onna_, le jeune homme se vit rougir tout à coup. Il se retourna pour dissimuler son émoi mais cette sensation ne passait pas. C'était bien plus grand que ce qu'il avait ressenti en regardant Gin Ichimaru et Rangiku Matsumoto s'embrasser.

« Ah…euh, ces vêtements te vont vraiment bien Ulquiorra-kun ! »reprit la jeune femme aux longs cheveux roux.

_Elle veut me tuer, c'est ça ? _

L'ancien Arrancar avait totalement perdu ses moyens. Il se sentait réellement vulnérable en sa présence et mit plusieurs minutes avant de reprendre le parfait contrôle de son corps. Ils marchèrent l'un à côté de l'autre, silencieux, Ulquiorra regardant droit devant lui et Orihime, le sol. Instinctivement, l'ex cuatro releva doucement le menton de la jeune fille tout en continuant sa route. Elle frissonna au contact des doigts du jeune homme sur sa peau et comprit où il voulait en venir.

« Est-ce intéressant de regarder par terre ? » demanda-t-il sans aucune moquerie.

« Non, mais j'y ai pris l'habitude, avec le temps. »

« Il y a beaucoup de paysages différents dans le monde des humains que tu ne peux pas contempler si tu gardes toujours les yeux fixés sur le sol. » expliqua Ulquiorra.

« C'est vrai. » Elle lui sourit de nouveau « Merci ! » Elle se mit à regarder droit devant elle « Ulquiorra-kun, lorsque nous serons de retour sur Terre, voudrais-tu voir tous ces paysages différents avec moi ? »

Il s'arrêta, la fixa intensément et pour la première fois de sa vie, il lui rendit son sourire :

« J'en serai très heureux, Orihime. »

_J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop d'avoir fait mourir Neliel mais tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que c'est nécessaire pour la suite de l'histoire =] _


	8. Chapter 8 L'approche d'une nouvelle vie

_Ouf, j'ai enfin réussi à finir ce chapitre. Bonne lecture et merci encore à tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews ^^_

**Chapitre VIII – A l'approche d'une nouvelle vie.**

Ulquiorra arrêta soudain sa marche. Il avait senti plusieurs reiatsu dont un qui s'était subitement éteint. L'énergie qui avait disparu lui semblait familière mais il avait oublié le nom de l'être l'émettant.

« Il y a un problème Ulquiorra-kun ? » demanda Orihime, inquiète.

« …ce n'est pas Grimmjow…qui est-ce ? » murmura le Shinigami «Il est à cette fille qui était à tes côtés à Las Noche. »

La jeune femme le regarda avec incompréhension, il semblait absorbé par quelque chose mais elle ne savait pas quoi. _Cette fille_, il devait sûrement parler de Neliel.

« Oui. Neliel est restée auprès de moi, elle m'a beaucoup aidé et je ne sais pas ce que je serai devenue sans elle. »

« Je vois…Nous allons devoir quitter le Hueco Mundo sous peu mais avant cela, il y a des choses que j'aimerai savoir sur Kurosaki Ichigo. »

Inoue baissa les yeux. Ulquiorra allait sans doute lui demander de l'attendre dans sa chambre, estimant que ce serait trop dangereux pour elle tout comme le faisait souvent Ichigo. Alors que l'ancien Arrancar s'avançait en direction des flux de reiatsu, la jeune femme resta immobile, les mains serrées contre sa poitrine, attendant la remarque du jeune homme.

Ulquiorra se retourna, sentant que sa _onna_ ne le suivait pas :

« Je comprendrais que tu veuilles rester là mais tu serais plus en sécurité en venant avec moi, non ? » lui adressa-t-il.

La jeune fille releva la tête, soulagée d'entendre ces mots pour la première fois. Pour la première fois, elle sentit qu'elle n'était pas un fardeau pour quelqu'un. C'est vrai que ses amis ne le lui avaient jamais dit directement mais leur constante habitude à l'écarter de tout l'avait amené à le croire. Orihime s'empressa de rejoindre le jeune homme, le visage serein.

o-o-o-o

« Bon sang, comment je vais annoncer ça à Inoue ? » s'interrogea le rouquin. « Nel…pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu te sacrifies pour un type comme lui… »

Ichigo se sentait totalement impuissant et coupable. Certes, Neliel était une Hollow mais elle était bien plus humaine que certains humains eux-même. A leur rencontre, elle n'était qu'encore qu'une petite fille joueuse et pleurnicharde redevenue une fière combattante pour le protéger. Sans elle, il aurait été tué par Noitora car Kenpachi ne serait jamais venu à temps.

« La Soul Society nous a caché tellement de choses au sujet des Hollows…Ils sont tellement semblables aux humains, ils ressentent toutes les émotions humaines et sont capables d'aimer. J'y comprends plus rien ! »

Ichigo soupira, le voilà qui se mettait à philosopher alors que ce n'était ni l'endroit ni le lieu pour. Le Shinigami remplaçant se concentra sur le reiatsu d'Orihime « Bien, elle est avec lui. »

o-o-o-o

« Eh bien, eh bien, il a pas pu s'en empêcher à ce que je vois. » fit Gin amusé.

« Tu crois qu'il est parti chercher Orihime ? Rukia m'a appris que Kurosaki était également introuvable…Si jamais ils se font attraper malgré le traîté de non agression, ils risquent gros. » chuchota Rangiku.

Sa voix paraissait angoissée, Gin caressa les cheveux de la jeune femme en tentant de la rassurer « Je doute que ceux d'en haut apprenne quoique ce soit et ce n'est pas moi qui ira les dénoncer. J'ai tout de même une dette envers Ichigo. »

Matsumoto lui sourit et se blottit dans ses bras. Gin disait vrai, c'était grâce à ce jeune garçon qu'elle avait enfin trouvé le bonheur aux côtés de son ami d'enfance, jamais elle ne le trahirait.

o-o-o-o

Les vastes sables du Hueco Mundo paraissaient infinis, aussi ténébreux que lorsqu'il y vivait. Ulquiorra se demandait ce qui avait vraiment changé en lui. Il se sentait le même à l'intérieur, dans cet organe appelé cœur et à l'extérieur, son aspect physique était proche de l'humain. Orihime lui proposa de s'asseoir un moment, elle n'était pas totalement remise et avait un peu mal aux pieds. Le jeune homme s'exécuta.

« Ulquiorra, je peux te poser une question ? » lui demanda l'adolescente curieuse.

« Oui. » fit-il simplement

« Q…qu'est-ce que ça te fait d'être humain ? »

Le Shinigami garda le silence quelques minutes ce qui inquiéta Orihime. Il ne s'était pas vraiment posé la question, beaucoup de choses s'étaient passées et il n'avait pas eu cela en tête jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il posa ses magnifiques yeux sur le paysage vide de couleurs et ouvrit légèrement la bouche, s'apprêtant à répondre à la question :

« Désolée. » coupa la jeune femme aux longs cheveux roux.

Ulquiorra fronça les sourcils. De quoi s'excusait-elle ?

« Ecoute, il n'est pas nécessaire que tu t'excuses pour ce genre de chose. Tu n'as rien fais de mal n'est-ce pas ? »

« … »

Le jeune homme lui parlait avec une extrême douceur. Décidément, il n'était pas du tout comme le vif, impulsif et dynamique Ichigo.

« Je le sais mais je… » elle marqua un temps d'arrêt « Je m'en veux pour ce qu'il t'est arrivé. Je n'ai rien pu faire. Lorsque tu as commencé à disparaître sous mes yeux, j'étais paralysée et je ne savais pas comment réagir. Si j'avais pu…si seulement j'avais pu te soigner, tu ne serais pas devenu Shinigami… »

Ulquiorra fut surpris par les mots d'Orihime « Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? »

« Eh bien, je sais que tu méprises les humains… »

« Je ne me considère pas comme tel, je suis un Shinigami. L'existence des humains est tellement fragile, elle peut se briser si facilement.

« Oui.. » approuva Inoue tristement.

« Cependant, j'ai appris que certains de ces humains étaient fascinants et que cela venait sûrement de cette courte expérience de vie. » expliqua-t-il

« Alors tu aimes observer tout ce qui t'entoure » dit-elle en souriant.

« Seulement ce que je trouve digne de mon intérêt. » précisa Ulquiorra en la regardant.

« Je suis contente. » murmura Orihime dont le visage exprimait une joie sans égale. « J'ai appris quelque chose sur toi !»

L'ancien Arrancar se sentit mal à l'aise, c'était le même sentiment que lorsqu'il avait pénétré dans la chambre de la jeune fille à Las Noche et qu'il avait croisé son regard : une sorte de chaleur envahissante incontrôlable.

« Salut vous deux ! » s'écria une voix.

Ichigo les avait rejoint. Ulquiorra décida que les questions qu'il se posait devaient trouver des réponses.

« Kurosaki Ichigo. »

« Quoi ? »

« Un détail qui m'intrigue te concernant donc réponds simplement à cette question, le plus précisément possible. Je n'ai pas envie de me répéter. »

« Oui, bon accouche. »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux ébène détestait la façon de parler du rouquin, bien trop directe et vulgaire, très semblable à celle de Grimmjow. Il feint d'ignorer son dégout et reprit :

« Pourquoi diminues-tu volontairement ton reiatsu ? Contre moi à la Soul Society, contre Grimmjow ensuite, ton reiatsu était perceptible. Tu aurais pu facilement esquiver mon coup, pourquoi t'es-tu laissé faire ?»

« Je te l'ai dis. Je le méritais… » répondit Ichigo

« Je vois, par culpabilité. Et face à Grimmjow, était-ce de la pitié ? Il n'avait clairement pas le niveau, moi-même lui était supérieur sous sa forme libérée et je suis incapable de sentir ton reiatsu en ce moment. »

« Je lui avais promis un combat, je n'ai pas vu l'intérêt d'employer toute ma force contre lui. Si ça te dérange pas, j'aimerai emmener Inoue loin d'ici.»

« Merci Kurosaki-kun mais j'aimerai dire au revoir à Neliel et Grimmjow avant. Où sont-ils ? » questionna la jeune fille.

Le rouquin serra les poings, comment annoncer à son amie que Nel était morte, par sa faute qui plus est ? Il commença à balbutier quelque chose d'inaudible :

« Grimmjow est parti après notre combat… »

« Il a du aller bouder ce mauvais perdant ! » ria-t-elle « Et Neliel ? Elle est partie avec lui pour le consoler comme toujours ? »

« N…non, elle…elle est… »

« Oui c'est cela. Ils sont partis ensemble. » Ulquiorra avait coupé la parole du Shinigami remplaçant. « Mieux vaut donc les laisser seuls tu ne crois pas ? »

« C'est vrai, tu as raison Ulquiorra-kun. Nous pouvons y aller. » approuva la jeune fille, résignée.

Le regard que lança Ichigo à Ulquiorra semblait vouloir le remercier pour son tact et le jeune homme ouvrit un simili-garganta à l'aide de l'incantation que lui avait fourni Kisuke. Le groupe pénétra à l'intérieur et déboucha dans l'allée à l'arrière boutique du commerçant. Ulquiorra les devança :

« Bien, je rentre à la Soul Society. On a perdu pas mal de temps, ce sera un miracle que le Gotei 13 ne soit au courant de rien. Kurosaki, veille à ce qu'Orihime rentre chez elle saine et sauve. »

« Ul…Ulquiorra-kun attends ! » s'écria la jeune fille.

Sa bouche avait remué instinctivement, elle se sentit soudainement idiote d'avoir crié ainsi. L'ancien Arrancar la dévisagea, visiblement surpris :

« Euh, est-ce que je vais pouvoir te revoir ? » demanda-t-elle intimidée.

« Ne t'ai-je pas promis de venir me promener avec toi ? »

Le visage de la jeune fille s'éclaira « Oui ! Alors, à bientôt Ulquiorra-kun. »

o-o-o-o

Plusieurs semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis son excursion au Hueco Mundo. Apparemment, personne n'avait été mis au courant, la discrétion d'Ulquiorra était donc toujours aussi efficace quoiqu'il eut des doutes à l'encontre d'Ichimaru. Ce dernier s'amusait à ricaner en sa présence ce qui irritait grandement le jeune Shinigami. L'ex Cuatro avait dû remplir quelques missions par ci, par là mais rien de vraiment exceptionnel. Il s'agissait surtout de missions de reconnaissance sans grande importance qui ne lui prenait que deux ou trois heures.

Certains Shinigamis commençaient à regretter le temps où Aizen était encore en vie ce que ne comprenait pas Ulquiorra. Etaient-ils heureux de voir leurs compagons mourir sous leurs yeux ? Avaient-ils besoin de se battre constamment pour se sentir vivre ? Les humains étaient incapables de se contenter de peu, il leur en fallait toujours plus. Le calme avoisinant suffisait à Ulquiorra, il s'était trouvé un attrait bien plus fort pour la lecture et avait dévoré la plupart des livres de la bibliothèque, ceux de Mayuri compris : des livres traitant de physique, de génétique, de mathématiques très compliqués. Lorsque le jeune homme ne comprenait pas une formule, il cherchait sa signification dans un autre ouvrage, comblant ainsi cette lacune. Ulquiorra était un autodidacte accompli.

Un jour qu'il s'adonnait à son passe temps favori, le Shinigami apperçu un livre mal rangé sur une des étagères de la bibliothèque. Il se leva, s'empara du bouquin et resta fixé sur la couverture : un jeune couple dont l'illustration semblait assez enfantine. Il ouvrit le livre et remarqua que l'ouvrage était presque vide de mots, seuls des rectangles de toutes tailles possédant le même style graphique que sur la couverture le remplissaient. Ulquiorra prit place sur une chaise et commença sa lecture.

« Ce livre est très difficile à comprendre, je ne saisis pas l'histoire… » avoua-t-il

L'ancien Hollow se décida à relire le livre afin de saisir le but de ces mini-dialogues sans aucune logique mais se retrouva avec le même problème qu'à sa première lecture.

« Etrange. » fit-il.

Gin entra dans la bibliothèque et aperçu son Lieutenant. Il alla à sa rencontre pour le saluer et fut choqué par le livre que tenait Ulquiorra :

« Oh my…Je ne savais pas que tu lisais des mangas. Tu es plein de surprises ! » lui lança t-il amusé

« Manga ? Donc, c'est ainsi qu'on nomme cet ouvrage… »

« Je vois, c'est la première fois que tu en vois un. En général, ce sont plutôt pour les adolescents même si certains adultes y trouvent leur compte. »

L'ex Cuatro paraissait étonné « Pour les adolescents vous dites ? Il faut croire que j'ai sous-estimé l'intelligence des humains dans leurs plus jeunes années. Je ne comprends pas un traître mot de ce livre alors que je lis les explications scientifiques du Capitaine Kurotsuchi sans aucun problème. »

Ichimaru garda le silence quelques secondes, un doute le gagnait. Puis, il comprit et se retint de rire.

« Ulquiorra, par quel côté as-tu commencé à lire ? » demanda l'homme aux cheveux d'argent

« Eh bien, au début comme avec les autres. »

« Hmpf..mf… Un manga se lit de droite à gauche… » expliqua Gin, ayant du mal à se retenir.

« Je vois, ainsi l'histoire me paraîtra moins obscure. »

Ulquiorra se replongea dans sa lecture, ignorant totalement son supérieur qui s'était isolé afin d'exprimer l'hilarité de la situation. Malgré son air digne, son allure et sa grande noblesse, son Lieutenant ignorait beaucoup de choses. Ichimaru espéra qu'Orihime devienne un bon professeur pour lui.

« Du coup, j'ai oublié de lui dire pourquoi je suis venu le voir. » Gin se racla la gorge « Ulquiorra ? »

Ce dernier leva les yeux un bref instant, signifiant à son supérieur qu'il l'écoutait :

« J'aimerai que tu te charges d'une mission de nettoyage. »

Cette fois ci, Ulquiorra détacha ses yeux du manga « De nettoyage ? C'est-à-dire ? »

« Te rendre sur Terre afin d'assister Kurosaki dans la destruction des Hollows attaquant Karakura quotidiennement. »

« Est-il incapable de gérer de simples Adjuchas ? »

Ignorant la question « Cependant, il y a un petit problème. Tu devras te débrouiller pour te trouver un logement donc travailler. Ah et, tu es inscrit dans le Lycée de cette ville. »

« Si je comprends bien, je n'ai pas le choix… » fit Ulquiorra en soupirant.

« En effet. Tu pars demain. » acquiesça Ichimaru avec le sourire.

L'ex Cuatro avait un mauvais pressentiment qui lui venait surtout du fait qu'il allait devoir supporter cet imbécile de Shinigami chaque jour. Il quitta la bibliothèque afin de rejoindre ses quartiers et se préparer. Au loin, Gin jubilait, la première partie de son plan était en marche.


	9. Chapter 9 Tu es ici, dans ce monde

_Bonjour, bonjour. Le chapitre 9 est enfin bouclé, je suis vraiment désolée que ça prenne autant de temps depuis la fin des vacances mais je ne peux vraiment pas faire autrement ^^'_

_En revenant sur le site, j'ai pu m'apercevoir avec une joie immense que j'avais de nouveaux lecteurs et je vous remercie sincèrement de l'intérêt que vous portez à cette histoire =)_

**Chapitre IX - Tu es ici, dans ce monde étrange**

« Lorsque vous dites que je vais devoir travailler, que sous-entendez-vous Ichimaru-sama ? »

Ulquiorra avait posé cette question de manière assez suspicieuse. Il n'avait guère confiance en son supérieur, le soupçonnant de préparer un mauvais coup. Ses yeux perçants fixaient Gin et ses sourcils de la même couleur sombre que ses cheveux étaient légèrement froncés et montraient à son Capitaine qu'il ne pouvait pas trouver le moyen d'esquiver la discussion.

« Ok, ok tu as gagné. » soupira Gin avec amertume. « Et dire que je voulais te faire une surprise… »

Le regard de chien battu de l'homme à la chevelure argentée n'impressionna Ulquiorra en aucune façon. Il avait pris l'habitude des farces du traître ainsi que de son comportement immature. Gin était néanmoins imprévisible et ce fut pour cette seule raison que l'ancien Arrancar se méfia de lui.

« J'attends vos explications Ichimaru-sama. »

La voix du jeune homme était dénuée d'autorité. Cependant, Gin sentait une certaine pression, une pression mentale qu'Ulquiorra seul dégageait. Le fait qu'il soit silencieux à longueur de temps devait y être pour quelque chose.

« Bien. Comme tu voudras. Pour faire simple, tu vas intégrer le même lycée que Kurosaki. »

« …lycée ? Est-ce un genre d'entraînement pour le combat ? »

Gin étouffa un rire « Oui, si on veut. Cela te permettra d'affirmer ta couverture sur Terre. Le principal problème est que je n'ai pas songé à ton hébergement…Tu pourrais vivre quelques temps chez Kuro…»

«…Je refuse. » coupa Ulquiorra.

« Eh bien, eh bien. Quelle rapidité ! As-tu une idée d'où tu pourrais habiter ? »

« Cela ne me dérange nullement de faire des allers retours entre la Soul Society et la Terre. »

Ichimaru avait ignoré les dernières paroles du jeune Shinigami et reprit « Hmm, que dirais-tu d'en parler à Orihime-chan ? »

Gin avait clairement vu Ulquiorra déglutir à l'énonciation du nom de la jeune femme.

_Bon, plan A achevé. La suite risque d'être un peu difficile, il n'est pas très coopératif._

o-o-o-o

« Oh non ! Je vais finir par être en retard à ce rythme. » S'écria Inoue affolée.

L'adolescente s'habilla en vitesse et engloutit à vitesse grand V un petit déjeuner des plus nourrissants : tartines de pains confiture-olives-curry accompagnées d'un grand verre de lait à la sauce de soja.

Elle avait à peine reprit une existence normale et commençait à se réhabituer à sa vie de lycéenne. A présent âgée de 18 ans, elle s'engageait résolument dans sa dernière année de Lycée et travaillait plus durement que dans le passé. Les événements lui avaient fait comprendre que la vie devait se vivre totalement, chaque instant en était précieux. D'un pas décidé, la belle rousse s'engagea gaiement sur le chemin de l'école.

o-o-o-o

« Z'êtes au courant ? Paraît qu'il y a un nouveau dans le Lycée ! » Cria presque Keigo.

« Oh ? Une fille ou un garçon ? » Demanda son ami Kojiro, surpris mais néanmoins ravi de cette nouvelle.

« J'sais pas. Mais j'espère que c'est une fille, une jolie et adoraaaaaable jeune fille héhéhé » Bava son compère de toujours.

Tatsuki se retint de frapper Keigo même si l'envie était réellement là. Cet imbécile était toujours aussi pervers, les années n'y changeraient probablement rien. La jeune fille se fichait du sexe du nouveau pensionnaire, elle espérait juste qu'il ne soit pas aussi idiot que lui.

Orihime pénétra dans la classe et salua tout le monde comme à son habitude. Elle se dirigea vers ses amis qui semblaient pris dans une discussion des plus intéressantes. Keigo faisait de grands gestes avec les bras, Kojiro l'observait perplexe tandis que Tatsuki énervée, souhaitait être ailleurs.

Ichigo arriva quelques minutes après « Yo ! » Fit-il simplement.

« Bonjour Kurosaki-kun ! » Répliqua Orihime en joignant le geste à la parole.

Ils échangèrent un sourire amical lorsque le professeur arriva dans la salle de classe et tapa dans ses mains, signe qui voulait dire que le cours allait débuter. Les élèves prirent place et le silence se fit dans la classe.

« Bien, laissez-moi vous annoncer qu'un élève venu de l'étranger va nous rejoindre en cours. Il a l'air un peu timide donc soyez gentils avec lui. » Expliqua l'enseignant. Il regarda à l'entrée « Tu peux entrer. »

Sous les regards éberlués des adolescents, un jeune homme brun aux yeux vert émeraude entra dans la pièce et se tourna vers eux, ne bougeant et ne disant mot.

Kurosaki failli s'étrangler, Orihime failli s'évanouir :

« Oh Put…Ulquiorra, qu'est-ce qu'tu fous ici ? » S'écria le Shinigami remplaçant, oubliant complètement l'endroit où il se trouvait.

« Oh mon dieu, vous avez vu ce mec ? Il est trop beau ! » Répliqua une des filles.

Une seconde l'approuva « Oui et trop classe ! »

« Et ses yeux verts ! C'est comme si en les regardant, ils nous capturaient… » S'exclama une troisième.

Le professeur toussa « Oh je vois que vous vous connaissez déjà. »

« Vous faites erreur, c'est la première fois que je vois ce type. » Nia Ulquiorra.

« Enfoiré… » Grogna Ichigo.

« Euh…bien. Présente-toi et va t'assoir là bas. »

« Ulquiorra Schiffer. Je souhaite suivre un entraînement spécialisé dans ce lieu qu'on nomme _lycée_. »

« Il parle bizarrement ce mec. T'es pas d'accord avec moi Inoue ? » Demanda Tatsuki

L'adolescente ne lui répondit pas. « Inoue ? Ca va pas ? T'es toute rouge, tu es malade ? »

Elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'à partir du moment où Ulquiorra était entré dans la classe, les yeux d'Orihime ne l'avaient plus quitté et sa bouche légèrement entrouverte ne laissait aucun doute quant à son évidente surprise. Arisawa haussa les épaules. Après tout, il n'était pas rare que sa meilleure amie soit perdue dans ses réflexions.

_« Toujours autant dans la lune »_Pensait t-elle en souriant.

Les yeux d'Ulquiorra firent le tour de la pièce comme s'ils cherchaient quelque chose puis s'arrêtèrent soudainement. Il s'engagea entre les petits couloirs créés par les bureaux des élèves et stoppa sa marche.

« Cette place. » Lança froidement le jeune homme.

Le professeur se racla la gorge « Mais voyons, elle est déjà occupée… Assis-toi sur celle du fond s'il te plaît. »

L'ancien cuatro se retourna et fixa longuement l'enseignant. Ce dernier fit un pas en arrière, visiblement nerveux. Ce nouvel élève lui fichait la trouille, il se dégageait de lui quelque chose qui lui ordonnait expressément de ne pas l'importuner. Pourtant, le jeune homme ne s'était contenté que de le regarder.

« Hum ! » Toussa le professeur. « Harada, peux-tu donner ta place à ton nouveau camarade ? »

L'interpellé vit bien que la demande était plus une supplication qu'autre chose. De ce fait, il n'insista pas, quitta son siège, prit ses affaires et alla s'assoir au fond. La place qu'Ulquiorra avait choisie était juste derrière celle d'Ichigo et très proche du bureau d'Orihime.

« Tu aurais pu prendre la place que le prof t'avait indiqué, non ? A peine arrivé, tu te fais déjà remarquer. » Grogna Ichigo.

Ulquiorra aurait pu ignorer la remarque du rouquin, d'ailleurs, c'est ce qu'il aurait fait en temps normal. Mais, pour une raison que seul lui connaissait, il lui répondit :

« Laisser un ennemi derrière moi relèverait de l'idiotie pure et simple. »

« Parce que c'est mon genre d'attaquer dans le dos peut-être ? » S'écria Kurosaki, oubliant où il se trouvait.

L'enseignant soupira. Ses jours paisibles avaient du prendre fin dès aujourd'hui. « Bien, sortez votre livre page 44. Nous allons reprendre là où nous en étions vendredi. Puisque votre nouveau camarade est installé, il me faudrait un ou une volontaire pour lui faire un bref résumé de ce que nous avons déjà étudié. »

Plusieurs mains se levèrent d'un coup, majoritairement féminines, le professeur ne sut qui désigner. Il paniqua légèrement car impatientes, les jeunes filles de la classe commençaient à laisser éclater des « Moi ! », « Non, moi Professeur ! », « S'il vous plaît Professeur ! » de plus en plus bruyants. L'enseignant tapa dans ses mains afin de mettre un terme à la cohue générale.

« Il suffit ! Bon, puisque c'est comme ça, Ulquiorra, je te laisse décider de qui sera ton aide. »

« Je n'en ai pas besoin. » Trancha le jeune homme.

« Eh bien, tu vois…c'est que c'est écrit dans le protocole. Chaque nouvel arrivant doit se faire encadrer par un ancien et ce, durant un mois entier. » Expliqua le professeur.

« Je vois…»

Ulquiorra jeta brièvement un œil dans l'assemblée. Il _la_ vit qui l'observait mais _elle_ n'avait pas levé la main comme toutes les autres. _Comme attendu venant d'elle. _Si elle ne le souhaitait pas, il n'allait pas la forcer à faire ce qu'elle ne voulait pas faire. Il n'avait pas envie d'être dirigé par quelqu'un, il pouvait parfaitement se débrouiller seul. Quel règlement stupide ! Peu importe la personne désignée après tout, ce n'était pas son affaire…

« Professeur, je…je veux bien aider Ulquiorra-kun s'il le souhaite. »

Les yeux de l'ancien Arrancar s'écarquillèrent légèrement. Il n'avait pas entendu sa voix depuis plusieurs mois, une voix douce et apaisante nullement comparable aux voix criardes des autres humaines de cette classe.

« Orihime, c'est très gentil à toi mais notre jeune ami va avoir du mal à choisir si tu t'ajoutes à la liste. » Protesta l'enseignant.

« Oui, je comprends. Excusez-moi Professeur. » Se résigna la jeune fille en baissant les yeux.

« Cela me convient. »

« Comment ? » Demanda le professeur.

« J'accepte que l'humaine Inoue Orihime soit mon aide durant les cours. » Acquiesça le jeune homme.

« …l'hu…l'humaine ? _Bon sang, il est trop bizarre ce garçon…_ » Pensa le fonctionnaire.

Dans la classe, les éclats de voix reprirent : des déceptions de ne pas avoir été choisie par le beau jeune homme mystérieux ou de la jalousie d'avoir l'aide de la jolie rousse. La leçon eut à peine le temps de débuter que la cloche sonna et tous les élèves se levèrent pour partir au cours suivant.

« Tu es en mission ici Ulquiorra-kun ? » Demanda curieusement Inoue.

« C'est exact. J'ignore cependant la durée. » Répondit l'ex cuatro.

« Je suis désolée. » murmura tristement la jeune fille.

« Pourquoi t'excuses-tu ? »

« En bien…pour tout à l'heure. »

« Tu veux dire, en classe ? »

« Oui. »

« Tu peux encore changer d'avis, il me semble. »

« Ce n'est pas ça. » Coupa presque Orihime. « Je sais que tu préfères être seul…»

« C'est vrai. J'aime la solitude mais ta présence ne me gêne pas. Du moins, elle me gêne moins que celle des autres. » Avoua Ulquiorra. « Je n'ai en réalité pas besoin qu'on m'aide, je pense m'en sortir en lisant tous ces livres et je n'ai guère envie d'être en compagnie de ces humains. »

« Oh… »

Le jeune homme brun cru sentir une pointe de déception dans la voix de la jeune fille. Cela devait être son imagination. Il marchait aux côtés de l'être qu'il avait tant cherché mais il n'arrivait pas à lui parler. Il ne savait pas comment lui parler. Son éternelle froideur finirait par la lasser et l'éloignerait définitivement de lui. Peut-être que ça avait déjà commencé.

« Ulquiorra-kun ? » Interpella Inoue.

« Oui. »

« Ah ! Je t'ai appelé plusieurs fois mais tu semblais perdu dans tes pensées. » Ria-t-elle.

« Désolé, je réfléchissais. Qu'y a t-il ? »

« Voudrais-tu me donner ton adresse ?»

« Mon adresse ? »

Elle bafouilla en réalisant la gêne de sa question « Je veux dire, pour les cours ! »

« Je n'ai pas encore d'endroit où loger. »

Orihime ouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction « Mais, et la Soul Society ? Ils ne t'ont pas envoyé chez Kurosaki-kun ? »

« J'ai refusé d'y aller. Je préfère encore mourir une seconde fois que d'être hébergé par ce crétin. »

« Ne dis pas ça je t'en prie ! » S'écria Inoue.

Ulquiorra regarda la jeune fille. Jamais elle n'avait haussé le ton avec lui, même lorsqu'il lui avait parlé de la mort de son ami Chad. Elle aimait donc à ce point cet imbécile ? Il n'aurait jamais du accepter cette mission, pas même pour la revoir, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois. Il allait de nouveau devoir l'observer de loin comme avant ?

La jeune fille se reprit mais des larmes coulèrent de ses joues :

« Je t'en prie, ne me redis plus que tu préfères mourir… »

_Elle pleure… ? Pourquoi pleure t-elle ? Ses larmes, c'est comme si mon cœur s'était scindé en deux. Je n'ai jamais pu supporter de la voir pleurer. Même cette fois là…c'était tellement évident._

D'un mouvement d'une douceur inégalable, Ulquiorra essuya les larmes de la jeune fille. La profondeur de son regard lui fit détourner la tête. Elle avait des yeux si expressifs qu'il était inutile pour elle de parler, l'on pouvait lire en elle simplement en observant ses deux pupilles se dilater selon ses émotions.

« Je sais que ça peut paraître soudain mais ça me ferait très plaisir de t'aider. Donc, euh, si tu veux, tu pourrais venir chez moi… » Reprit la jeune femme en hésitant.

« En es-tu sûre ? Je ne voudrais pas te gên… »

« Ma…mais non, pas du tout ! » Elle bafouilla « A…au contraire… »

« D'accord. » Répondit le jeune homme.

Inoue rougit profondément. Elle avait osé lui demandé une chose aussi embarrassante que celle de venir vivre avec elle. Or son cœur ne mentait pas et elle ne voulait pas se mentir à elle-même. Son cœur le désirait plus que tout, il ne voulait pas être séparé de cet homme. Peut-être se berçait-elle d'illusions mais Ulquiorra avait accepté, alors cela voulait dire qu'il ne la détestait pas.

o-o-o-o

Les cours prirent fin au milieu de l'après-midi et la plupart des élèves de la classe rentrèrent chez eux.

« Ulquiorra ! » Appela Ichigo « Je vais patrouiller un peu donc si t'as des trucs à faire, c'est bon, je peux me débrouiller. »

« Bien. »

Kurosaki en tomba presque à la renverse « Attends, pas de remarques foireuses ou d'insultes, tu te sens bien ? »

« Ainsi, tu es masochiste ? Je l'ignorais. » Lança l'ancien Arrancar, toujours avec calme.

« C'est pas ça. Juste que t'as l'air de bonne humeur, c'est tout. »

Keigo surgit de nulle part comme d'habitude « Ichigo, t'es trop balèze ! Comment t'arrive à faire la différence des émotions de ce type ? Il fait sans cesse la même tête. »

« Excuse-moi Keigo-kun mais c'est faux. » Nia Inoue en souriant.

« TOI AUSSI Orihime-chan ? » s'écria l'adolescent, choqué.

« Bon bref, j'y vais. A demain ! » Salua le rouquin et tout en s'éloignant « Ah et Ulquiorra, bonne chance! »

« Bonne chance ? » Fit le beau brun, surpris par l'exclamation du Shinigami.

Il décida de l'ignorer pour le moment. Orihime lui fit signe de la suivre :

« Où allons-nous ? « Demanda t-il.

« A la bibliothèque. C'est mon endroit préféré, je peux étudier calmement et tous les livres dont on a besoin s'y trouvent. Ca ne te dérange pas si on y reste un peu avant de rentrer ? »

« Nullement. »

La jeune fille se dirigea à une table au fond, prit quelques livres et s'assit. Elle ouvrit un manuel qui semblait être un livre d'Histoire et commença à lire. Son visage arborait une expression à la fois sérieuse et passionnée qu'Ulquiorra ne lui avait jamais vue. En tant qu'humain, la trouvait-il belle ? Cela aurait été parfaitement normal car il avait pu constater, en observant les différentes personnes du lycée qu'Orihime ne passait pas inaperçue. Il avait d'ailleurs entendu plusieurs garçons faire des remarques, qu'il qualifia d'assez obscènes, à l'encontre de la jeune fille. Elle était belle oui, mais il y avait autre chose…Quelque chose de totalement différent des absurdités que ces humains pathétiques avaient pu proférer.

« Tu as besoin d'aide pour les livres, Ulquiorra-kun ? »

« Seulement me dire lesquels je dois lire, cela suffira. » Répondit le jeune homme.

« D'accord. Alors celui-là, celui-ci pourrait être utile aussi, ce livre là et celui-ci. » Précisa Inoue.

Ulquiorra feuilleta les premières pages d'un manuel de mathématiques et le reposa sur la table, l'air confiant.

« Je devrais pouvoir m'en sortir, ce n'est pas très compliqué. »

« Eu…hein ? Tu te souviens encore de ta vie avant de devenir un Hollow ? »

L'ancien Arrancar se tut quelques minutes, ce qui inquiéta quelques peu l'adolescente.

« Excuse-moi, je n'aurai pas du demander. Après tout, ça ne me regarde pas. »

Elle se mit à rire, un peu gênée.

« Pourquoi veux-tu le savoir ? »

La question soudaine d'Ulquiorra l'étonna. Elle sentait dans la voix du jeune homme une légère hésitation, comme s'il craignait sa réponse à l'avance. Devait-elle lui donner ses raisons ? Comment le prendrait-il ? Elle avait peur de sa réaction. Et s'il l'ignorait après ça ? Elle ne le voulait pas mais…elle en avait assez, assez de contenir toute cette masse d'émotions. Elle ne supportait plus cette situation.

« Ulquiorra-kun…ne me déteste pas. »

« Surprenant…As-tu fais quelque chose qui mériterait que je te haïsse ? »

Des larmes commencèrent à couler le long des joues de la jeune fille.

« Non, mais je…j'aimerai te connaître mieux… » Elle réalisa soudain ce qu'elle venait de dire « Ah, mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ? De quel droit je te demande ça… »

Elle se leva et s'apprêta à partir lorsque l'ex cuatro la retint en lui agrippant le bras. Ce geste surprit Inoue mais pas autant qu'il ne surprit Ulquiorra. Il regarda sa main sans comprendre cet acte instinctif. Il soupira :

« Comment pourrais-je te détester…alors que tu es le seul être qui me met dans cet état. »

Qu'avait-il dit ? La bouche d'Orihime s'était entrouverte d'étonnement comme si on lui avait annoncé une grave nouvelle.

« Je ne me comprends pas. » Murmura Ulquiorra.

« C'est…tout à faire normal, je veux dire, tu es devenu humain sans l'avoir demandé et… » Tenta de rassurer Orihime.

« Non. J'ai déjà commencé à ressentir cela peu après notre rencontre.» Coupa-t-il.

« …eh ? »

« Tu ne devrais pas m'interrompre car j'ignore si je serai encore capable de répéter ces choses mais, tout ce que je sais, tout ce qui m'est limpide en ce moment même, c'est que…, je suis incapable d'éloigner mon regard du tien. Je ne pense qu'à toi depuis que j'ai atteins la condition de Shinigami, j'ai accepté cette condition dans l'unique but de te revoir. Cette mission, quand bien même c'en est une, n'est qu'un prétexte pour te revoir. »

Uquiorra inspira et ajouta, en se passant une main devant le visage « Je n'avais jamais autant parlé. »

La jeune fille s'approcha de lui, ses yeux brillaient de bonheur et un sourire resplendissant se dessinait sur son visage. Pour toute réponse, Inoue passa ses bras autour de la taille du jeune homme et posa sa tête contre son torse chaud. Prit au dépourvu, ce dernier ne sut comment réagir mais il ne refusa aucunement ce contact doux et apaisant.

_J'ai fais de mon mieux pour que ça paraisse le plus plausible possible en prenant mon temps. Je veux dire, je ne voyais pas du tout Orihime sauter tout de suite sur Ulquiorra et lui avouer ses sentiments. Je pensais plutôt à utiliser Ulquiqui pour ça, il ne comprend pas ce qu'il lui arrive donc il confie ce qu'il ressent à la fille qui est responsable de ça sans vraiment se rendre compte qu'il lui fait une déclaration XD_

_Je ne veux surtout pas m'éloigner du tempérament de notre arrancar préféré et y aller en douceur dans son changement._


	10. Chapter 10 Un cadeau inattendu

_Eh oui, vous allez dire « quoi, déjà ? ». En fait, j'ai tout fait pour trouver du temps pour écrire la suite car je ne serai pas là jusqu'à la fin du mois (occupée et puis, vacances de Noel obligent ^^') et toutes vos reviews chaleureuses m'ont vraiment motivé. _

_J'ai remarqué que j'ai omis de rappeler que les personnages de Bleach ne m'appartiennent pas, qu'ils sont la propriété de Tite Kubo à part les trois pestes mais vous verrez par vous-même. Pour finir, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture et un très bon Noel. Bisous._

**Chapitre X - Un cadeau inattendu**

« Je t'en prie, entre. Je vais te faire visiter. »

Inoue laissa Ulquiorra passer devant et ferma la porte de son appartement. Elle se sentait légèrement nerveuse mais en même temps, il n'y avait plus ce vide qu'elle ressentait à chaque fois qu'elle rentrait chez elle le soir après l'école. Elle allait vivre avec Ulquiorra durant une période dont elle ignorait la durée. Ce qui était certain, c'est que la jeune fille profiterait de chaque instant passé en sa compagnie.

Elle commença les explications :

« Alors, ici, c'est le salon. C'est l'endroit où je passe le plus de temps : j'y mange, j'y regarde la télévision et parfois, j'y fais mes devoirs. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'une télévision ? » demanda l'ex arrancar.

« Eh bien, c'est un objet avec des images qui défilent…euh… » Orihime passa une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille droite « Comment dire, avec la télé, on peut savoir à peu près tout ce qui se passe dans le monde. »

« A quoi cela sert-il ? » continua Ulquiorra.

« Comment ? »

« A quoi cela sert-il de savoir ce qu'il se passe ailleurs ? Ce que les humains ont devant leurs yeux ne leur suffit pas ? »

« Euh, en général, les gens aiment bien s'informer. C'est quelque chose qu'on a prit l'habitude de faire depuis que la télévision existe. Mais, on peut aussi regarder des émissions de divertissement, des séries. Ca permet de nous divertir. » précisa la jeune fille en souriant.

« Je vois. »

Inoue fit signe au Shinigami de la suivre. Ils pénétrèrent dans une pièce différente de la précédente. Il y avait beaucoup d'objets inconnus, qui avaient l'air menaçants. Ulquiorra reconnu un semblant d'épée mais cette chose était plus courte, était-ce une dague ? L'adolescente avait du comprendre car elle s'empressa de le lui expliquer :

« Ce n'est pas une arme Ulquiorra-kun. En fait, je m'en sers pour faire la cuisine. Là, c'est le réfrigérateur où on range les aliments frais, ici il y a aussi des placards avec de la nourriture. Quand tu as faim, n'hésite pas à te servir. »

La jolie rousse s'arrêta de parler comme si elle avait réalisé quelque chose :

« Mais j'y pense ! Je ne t'ai pas vu manger aujourd'hui, tu dois avoir très faim, non ? »

« Oui, assez. Je n'ai rien avalé depuis mon arrivée sur Terre. » avoua le jeune homme.

« C'est affreux. Laisse moi te préparer un repas, je n'en ai pas pour très longtemps. » proposa-t-elle en insistant presque.

« Très bien. Je vais patienter. »

Ulquiorra s'exécuta et s'assit sur le canapé en face de la télévision. Comment faire en sorte que des images apparaissent ? Il jeta un œil autour de lui lorsque ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur un objet ressemblant à une télécommande. Il s'en empara. Sur celle-ci se trouvaient plusieurs touches de couleur différente, sûrement cela qui permettaient de faire fonctionner cette chose. Du peu qu'il se souvenait de sa vie d'humain, la technologie n'était pas aussi avancée, les gens se déplaçaient à cheval ou à pieds et lisaient le journal. Il appuya sur la touche à la couleur la plus vive :

_Ah Zorro ! Tes jambes saignent !_

_Oui, je n'ai pas eu le temps de finir de les couper._

Les images qui défilaient devant ses yeux ne semblaient pas réelles mais ressemblaient à ce qu'il avait lu dans le manga, cela devait donc être un programme pour adolescents. Il fit le tour de la pièce du regard, elle était simple et plus vivante que les appartements de Las Noche. Ainsi, sa _onna _vivait seule ici. N'était-ce pas trop grand pour une seule personne ?

« Ulquiorra-kun, c'est prêt. » appela la jeune fille.

L'interpellé se leva et alla prendre place à l'endroit indiqué par Orihime. Dans son assiette se trouvait un met qu'il n'avait jamais vu, constitué de maintes teintes et fumets variés. La nourriture à la Soul Society était très différente de ce qu'il y avait dans son plat. Ulquiorra prit sa fourchette et goûta.

« … »

Orihime parut inquiète « Ce n'est pas bon ? J'ai voulu mélanger plusieurs sortes d'ingrédients pour essayer autre chose. C'est ma meilleure recette, enfin…, je crois. »

A son grand étonnement, la jeune fille vit Ulquiorra engloutir la totalité du repas en quelques secondes, elle n'avait encore jamais vu quelqu'un manger aussi vite, du moins, pas plus vite qu'elle. Il se mit à la regarder avec insistance tout en tendant son assiette.

« Encore, s'il te plaît. »

« Ahah, tu es le premier qui apprécie autant ma cuisine. J'ai eu peur que tu ne réagisses comme les autres. Du coup, ça me fait très plaisir que tu l'aimes. » avoua-t-elle heureuse.

« Ils n'ont apparemment pas le sens du goût très développé. Comment appelle-on ceci ? »

« Maintenant que tu en parles, je n'ai pas réfléchi à un nom. Hummm, c'est une salade composée de tomates, d'œufs et de fraises avec une sauce légèrement pimentée ! »

« Ingénieux. » félicita l'ex cuatro.

Inoue rit de bon cœur à ce compliment tout en dévisageant le jeune homme qui était parti pour avaler sa troisième portion. La veille, il lui avait dévoilé ses sentiments mais elle était presque sûre qu'il ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Il ne devait pas connaître le sens du mot « aimer », elle devait donc y aller doucement avec lui. La jeune fille était persuadée qu'il y avait des choses qu'on fait instinctivement par amour, des choses qui échappent aux gens, des choses qui les amènent à se comporter de telle manière et qu'ils ne comprennent pas eux-mêmes. En d'autres mots, l'amour était une chose incompréhensible.

« Ulquiorra-kun, je ne t'ai pas proprement remercié d'être venue me chercher là bas. »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier. »

« Ah, euh. D'accord. »

« Ecoute, je te l'ai déjà dis mais je n'avais pas remarqué jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Tu t'excuses ou remercies pour des choses sans importance et bien trop souvent. Ne manquerais-tu pas d'un peu de confiance en toi ? »

La jeune fille baissa la tête. « Tu as visé juste. C'est le cas. »

« Je vois. Je ne sais pas comment te traitait ce Kurosaki, je m'en fiche complètement d'ailleurs. Cependant, je ne te ménagerai pas avec ça, est-ce clair ? »

Ulquiorra aurait pu paraître désagréable ou sévère mais sa voix ne recelait d'aucune de ces émotions. C'est comme s'il souhaitait pousser Orihime, la pousser à s'améliorer, à lui rendre sa confiance perdue. Comme la belle rousse hésitait à répondre, le Shinigami reprit :

« Ne t'excuse plus. »

« D'accord ! »

« Ne me remercie pas à chaque fois. »

« Bien ! »

La voix d'Inoue sonnait comme si elle répondait à son supérieur, elle avait tout de même une condition « Je ferai de mon mieux Ulquiorra-kun mais laisse moi au moins te remercier pour ça, juste pour cette fois ! »

Il soupira « Comme tu veux. »

Elle se leva, s'approcha de lui et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. « Merci. » murmura-t-elle tendrement.

« C…ce n'est rien… » bafouilla-t-il.

Orihime débarrassa la table et commença à faire la vaisselle. Le dos tourné, elle ne vit pas Ulquiorra porter les doigts à sa joue, comme pétrifié par ce contact physique. Les battements de son cœur étaient devenus incontrôlables, son corps tremblait, preuves des conséquences de ce simple baiser. Il se trouvait totalement vulnérable face à cette femme alors qu'il ne ressentait rien devant un adversaire possédant un reiatsu bien supérieur à l'adolescente. Elle seule faisait naître en lui des émotions qui contredisaient tout ce en quoi il croyait avant de croiser sa route. Certes il ne pouvait pas encore mettre de mot sur ce que c'était, mais il savait qu'être impossible de détacher ses yeux d'elle n'était pas normal.

« Je préparerai le canapé pour que tu puisses dormir correctement. Il n'est pas très grand mais il est confortable. Tu peux me donner le torchon s'il te plaît ? » demanda la jeune fille.

« Je vais le faire. »

« Non, c'est bon. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai l'habitude. »

L'ancien arrancar ignora la remarque d'Inoue, se leva et essuya un à un les ustensiles du repas de la soirée.

« Me…. » elle s'interrompit et inhala une bouffée d'air.

« C'est normal. » se contenta de dire Ulquiorra. « Ne te force pas, je ne te dirai rien, ne t'en fais pas. »

« Je sais mais, je veux changer. » avoua Orihime.

o-o-o-o

« On a un énooooooorme problème. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Gin ? » demanda Rangiku inquiète par l'état de son ami d'enfance.

« Tu n'es pas encore au courant ? Je te conseille de filer à l'infirmerie, tu ne seras pas déçue du spectacle. »

Perplexe, la jeune femme cligna des yeux et se blottit dans les bras de son amant « Okay, mais j'irai plus tard. Si tu me disais plutôt de quoi il retourne, hmm ? »

Gin haussa les épaules « Bon, je dramatise peut-être un peu mais y'a pas moyen que ce détail gâche tous mes plans ! Je me souviens l'avoir déjà vu plusieurs fois…je ne peux pas me tromper, c'est bien elle… »

« Qui ça ? Explique toi. » insista sa compagne.

« Eh bien, ça ne te dira probablement rien mais il se trouve que les jeunes recrues ont porté une femme à l'infirmerie. Bien sûr, elle est totalement inconnue de la Soul Society mais moi, je sais qui elle est. »

« N'a-t-elle pas donné son identité ? »

« Pas encore, je pense qu'elle sait où elle se trouve. C'est pour cela qu'elle ne dit rien. »

Rangiku croisa les bras, impatiente « Quand vas-tu me dire QUI est cette fille ? Tu tournes autour du pot là… »

« Désolé, désolé. Cette fille, c'est l'ex troisième Espada, Neliel Tu Oderschvank. »

La jeune femme poussa un cri de surprise « Ho…Hollow ? »

« Comme tu dis. Je dois absolument la prendre à part afin de lui expliquer la situation où tout ce que j'ai fais jusqu'à maintenant n'aura servi à rien. »

Gin tournait en rond dans la pièce, désemparé. Matsumoto n'avait pas vu son ami d'enfance aussi inquiet depuis longtemps. Elle ne pouvait que le comprendre, si jamais leurs supérieurs venaient à apprendre que Kurosaki et Ulquiorra s'étaient aventurés au Hueco Mundo malgré l'interdiction, de gros problèmes leur tomberaient dessus.

« Gin ? Tu ne m'as jamais vraiment dis…mais, pourquoi fais-tu tout ça pour eux ? »

L'homme aux cheveux d'argent regarda tendrement sa belle et lui sourit « Je ne veux tout simplement pas qu'ils traversent ce que j'ai vécu. »

« Gin… » murmura Rangiku, touchée.

o-o-o-o

« Quel est votre nom ? » interrogea Unohana.

L'étrangère ne répondant pas, la femme médecin tenta de la rassurer « N'ayez crainte, vous êtes en sécurité ici, à la Soul Society »

« _C'est bien ce que je pensais. Il me faut être très prudente._» Elle se mit à réfléchir quelques secondes « Lieru. Je m'appelle Lieru. Ravie de faire votre connaissance. »

Le reiatsu de la nouvelle venue était d'un très bon niveau, elle ferait sûrement une excellente recrue. Retsu relu une à une les analyses, les posa sur son bureau et se tourna vers sa patiente.

« Bien, je n'ai vu aucune anomalie, vous allez vite récupérer. Avant de vous laissez partir, il y a une question que j'aimerai vous poser. »

Neliel se prépara d'avance à y répondre et fit montre de bien plus de précaution. Elle n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur bien qu'elle soit grandement perdue et troublée de se retrouver dans le camp de ses anciens ennemis. Elle se souvenait parfaitement d'avoir péri, dans les bras de Grimmjow. Grimmjow…, comment allait-il ?

« Quel est le Shinigami qui a mené votre âme parmi nous ? »

Nel ne pouvait pas lancer un nom au hasard et de toute façon, elle ne connaissait aucun Shinigami hormis ceux qui avaient pénétré à Las Noche durant la guerre contre Aizen. Si jamais elle citait un de leurs noms, non seulement ils auraient des ennuis mais Grimmjow aussi. Le seul choix possible était…

« Ashido. Son nom est Ashido, c'est tout ce que je sais. »

« Ashido ? C'est ce Shinigami resté au Hueco Mundo…Je vois, ainsi il continue d'œuvrer pour la Soul Society. »

Neliel remercia le ciel d'avoir croisé la route de cet homme. Grace à lui, elle avait une couverture plausible.

« Yo ! »

L'ancienne arrancar reconnu l'homme de main d'Aizen, Gin Ichimaru. Que lui voulait-il ?

« Capitaine Ichimaru, il me semble vous avoir déjà dit de ne pas me déranger dans mon travail. Vous n'avez pas autre chose à faire ? » gronda le médecin, mécontente.

« Ah, mais on ne m'a pas interdit de venir ici, entre deux pauses ! »

« Vos pauses sont plutôt longues. » se moqua Unohana. « Bien, Lieru, je reviens dans une heure. Tachez de vous reposer, d'accord ? »

« Oui, merci. »

La femme médecin quitta l'infirmerie pour aller faire son rapport. Ses journées étaient toujours aussi bondées de travail, entre les soins des blessés et ses recherches, elle n'avait pas le temps de souffler. Le fait que la guerre avait pris fin ne changeait pour elle, pas grand-chose.

« Lieru ? Bien joué. » félicita Gin, le sourire aux lèvres.

« P…pa…pardon ? » bégaya Neliel.

Ichimaru baissa le ton et s'approcha de la jeune femme. « Tu es vraiment intelligente, Neliel Tu Oderschvank. Je t'avoue que j'ai eu peur d'être découvert mais tu as été plus habile que moi. » chuchota l'homme. Il reprit « Tu peux te lever ? »

« Je crois. »

Nel se mit facilement debout, ses muscles s'habituèrent très vite et cessèrent de la faire souffrir dès qu'elle commença à marcher. Après tout, elle n'avait pas vécu dans le désert du Hueco Mundo pour rien, toutes ces années lui avaient apportées une grande résistance physique.

« Suis-moi » pressa le Capitaine.

Ils se rendirent dans les appartements d'Ichimaru où Rangiku attendait. En voyant Neliel, la jeune femme blonde bondit presque sur elle :

« Oh mon dieu, ma pauvre ! Entraînée dans le même malheur que moi à supporter cette poitrine bien trop grande ! » s'exclama-t-elle sans la moindre gêne.

« Elle ne me gêne pas vraiment. » se défendit l'ex Tercera.

« Que dis-tu ? C'est terriblement gênant pour courir tu veux dire ! Tiens, bois. Ca te fera du bien. » proposa Matsumoto en lui tendant sa bouteille de saké.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Nel de sa douce voix.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'on vous apprend à Las Noche ? Saké ! Saké ! »

Las Noche ? Neliel n'en avait pas parlé, alors comment ils…? « Ah…je ne suis pas… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas » rassura Gin. « Nous sommes au courant de tout. Ulquiorra et Ichigo sont en ce moment en mission sur Terre, c'est une sorte de couverture pour permettre à notre Ulkiki d'être avec Orihime-chan. »

« Ulkiki ? Il va être heureux de ce surnom, le connaissant.» déclara Rangiku en riant.

« Mais je sais qu'il m'adore même s'il ne le dit pas ! » prétendit Gin, sûr de lui.

« A mon avis, tu es le seul. Oh, hé ? »

Matsumoto manqua de s'étrangler devant le spectacle qui s'offrit à elle. Neliel avait bu la totalité de la bouteille de saké et s'esclaffait sans raison en prononçant des mots incompréhensibles.

« Ma petite bouteille de saké, disparue en quelques minutes. » pleura la jolie blonde.

« Voilà ce qui arrive quand on donne de l'alcool à quelqu'un n'en ayant jamais avalé. » gronda Ichimaru. « La voici qui divague. »

« Vague ! » cria l'ex arrancar « Je dis vague ! Hihihi hips. »

La jeune femme s'endormit peu de temps après, bien trop ivre pour continuer cette conversation.

« Unohana va me passer un savon, elle est sensée revenir à l'infirmerie dans peu de temps. » se plaignit le Capitaine.

o-o-o-o

« Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! » s'écria une des élèves du lycée de Karakura.

« Oui, c'est simplement incroyable. Il est arrivé y'a à peine un mois et… » s'exclama une seconde.

« Il est déjà le premier de notre section. Nyaaa, Ulquiorra-sama est trop cool ! » coupa la troisième.

Le trio de jeunes filles était en admiration devant le jeune homme. Ne le trouvant pas seulement beau, elles l'estimaient pour sa grande intelligence et ses reflexes hors du commun. Il était doué dans toutes les matières et excellait également dans les activités sportives. Le principal problème avec ce genre de filles était que toutes les personnes de sexe féminin proches du garçon de leurs rêves faisaient l'objet de critiques et de menaces constantes. Inoue Orihime en ferait bientôt les frais.

« Toujours à coller Ulquiorra-sama, rahhh, elle m'énerve. Elle n'est même pas sa petite amie ! »

« Je me le demande Akane, ils ont l'air plutôt proches non ? » s'inquiéta l'adolescente.

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Ritsuko ! » nia celle qui avait été appelée Akane. « Pas moyen qu'Ulquiorra-sama sorte avec une idiote pareille… »

Akane était la plus virulente du trio. Lors de son arrivée, elle avait tout de suite succombé au charme du Lieutenant. Elle avait toujours détesté les garçons bruyants et sa classe en était pleine. Les rares adolescents silencieux étaient des types à lunettes sans aucun style, ne parlant que de jeux videos ou de mangas. Son pire cauchemar : les otakus.

Ritsuko, la meilleure amie d'Akane adorait les performances intellectuelles d'Ulquiorra. Il mémorisait tout avec une facilité déconcertante. Malheureusement très timide, la jeune fille n'avait jamais osé lui demander son aide pour la matière qui lui faisait le plus défaut : les mathématiques. Voir que dès le premier jour, Orihime lui parlait sans la moindre difficulté l'enrageait au plus au point. Elle l'avouait, elle était jalouse de la jolie rousse.

La dernière, Mio, était la plus calme des trois. Certes, elle admirait le jeune homme tout autant que ses deux amies mais la jeune fille se contentait de suivre les deux autres car elles étaient ses seules confidentes. Très réservée, il ne lui viendrait jamais à l'idée d'aborder le magnifique Ulquiorra-sama. Ainsi, elle se contentait de le regarder de loin.

Elles attendirent donc le moment opportun, c'est-à-dire, le moment où Orihime était seule. La jeune fille se rendait aux toilettes, peu après la pause déjeuner, avant de rejoindre le Shinigami à la bibliothèque, c'était une habitude que les filles ne manquèrent pas d'oublier.

En sortant, Inoue se lava les mains et le visage quand elle se sentit partir en arrière, une douleur lancinante au crâne l'accompagnant.

« Aie ! Qu'est-ce que..? »

« Ferme la garce ! Tu crois qu'on a pas compris ton petit manège ? » cracha Akane.

« Mademoiselle veut s'approprier Ulquiorra-sama, toujours à lui tourner autour, ça me rend malade ! » s'écria Ritsuko en tirant de plus belle sur la chevelure d'Orihime.

« Lâchez-moi… » pria faiblement l'agressée.

« T'es pas en position de la ramener ! » hurla Akane en faisant trébucher sa camarade de classe.

« Les filles, ça suffit, vous allez alerter les autres. » tenta de calmer Mio.

« Mio, tu peux toujours t'en aller, on te retient pas. » répliqua Ritsuko.

« Lâchez-moi s'il vous plaît. » répéta Orihime.

« Seulement si tu promets de ne plus approcher Ulquiorra-sama. Allez, dis le ! » ordonna-t-elle.

Ne plus l'approcher ? Ne plus être auprès de lui après ces mois passés à avoir cru en sa mort ? Qui étaient ces filles qui osaient la menacer ? C'était exactement comme ce jour là, à Las Noche…ces trois lycéennes ressemblaient à Loly et Menoly.

« Je ne me laisserai plus faire, c'est terminé. » murmura Inoue avec certitude.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as dis sale garce ? » enragea Akane en lui jetant un regard empli de haine.

Elle leva la main pour gifler la jolie rousse quand son mouvement fut interrompu.

« Dégagez… » fit une voix.

« Ul…Ulquiorra-sama ! Ce…ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, c'est elle qui… » argumenta nerveusement Ritsuko.

Elle ne put finir sa phrase, le regard d'Ulquiorra la glaça sur place et elles prirent immédiatement la fuite.

Akane sanglota « Il…il ne nous a même pas regardé une seule fois. C'est comme si nous n'existions pas pour lui. »

o-o-o-o

« Comment te sens-tu ? » demanda l'ex cuatro à Orihime qui reprenait peu à peu ses esprits.

« Ca va, je vais bien. »

Ulquiorra remarqua que la jeune femme semblait pensive et préoccupée. Il lui en demandait peut-être un changement un peu trop brutal.

« Si tu ressens le besoin de le faire, alors vas y. » prononça-t-il simplement.

Un doux sourire remplaça sa mine défaite « Tu arrives à deviner ce que je pense sur le moment. »Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux « Merci Ulquiorra-kun. »

o-o-o-o

« Bien, mission accomplie. »

Ulquiorra rengaina son Zanpakuto, visiblement satisfait de son travail quotidien. Kurosaki et lui avaient trouvé un accord et protégeait une moitié de ville chacun. L'ex cuatro s'était plutôt bien habitué à cette nouvelle vie et le temps avait passé plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Les premières neiges prouvaient que le mois de Décembre était bien là. La ville avait subi un changement, tout était recouvert de blanc, d'un blanc immaculé et les gens dans les rues décoraient leurs maisons de choses lumineuses plutôt étranges.

En se renseignant un peu, Ulquiorra avait découvert que les humains fêtaient quelque chose appelé Noel. En demandant une énième fois le sens des pratiques terriennes à Orihime, le jeune homme avait réalisé qu'il se reposait un peu trop sur elle et avait pris la décision de se débrouiller seul à l'avenir. Ainsi, il passait beaucoup de temps à s'informer.

Cependant, le Lieutenant avait du mal à comprendre la signification de ce fameux Noel. Pourquoi les humains décorent-ils un sapin et pourquoi s'offrent-ils des boîtes emballées sans savoir ce qu'elles contiennent ? Sa _onna_ devait sûrement le savoir puisqu'il avait noté, depuis quelques jours, un changement dans son humeur. La jeune femme était étrangement joyeuse et fredonnait des airs qui lui étaient inconnus.

Un soir, en rentrant de mission, Ulquiorra décida de lui poser la question, non sans une certaine appréhension :

« Orihime. »

« Oui ? »

« Vas-tu mettre ces choses bizarres dans l'appartement ? » demanda-t-il très maladroitement.

« Ces choses ? Ah, tu veux dire, les décorations. » comprit-elle rapidement.

« Oui. »

« Bien sûr ! J'adore Noel, c'est tellement amusant et gai. J'ai toujours aimé cette fête, elle apporte de la chaleur et de l'amour aux gens. » expliqua l'adolescente.

« Je ne comprends pas. » Ulquiorra ne saisissait pas la portée des mots de la jeune fille. _Chaleur_ et _amour _? Qu'étaient-ce que cela ?

« Hum, je vois. Est-ce que tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as dis à Las Noche lorsque tu es revenu de la dimension dans laquelle Grimmjow t'avait enfermé ?

« A ta réplique sur le cœur, oui. » Il se souvint de ce qu'il ressentit en tendant sa main vers elle « Est-ce comme le cœur ? »

Orihime lui sourit « C'est le cœur, Ulquiorra-kun. » Elle ajouta « Lorsqu'une personne tient à une autre personne, elle a envie de lui offrir du bonheur. Son souhait le plus cher est d'être auprès de la personne auquel elle tient. Pour moi, Noel c'est comme dire « accepte mes sentiments » lorsqu'on reçoit un cadeau. »

« Me montreras-tu ? » formula le jeune homme.

« Si tu le veux bien, j'en serai très heureuse. » approuva Inoue.

Le jour suivant, ils décorèrent l'appartement avec une banderole sur laquelle était inscrit « Joyeux Noel » en grosses lettres. Orihime installa un sapin et montra à Ulquiorra comment accrocher les boules et les guirlandes. Il y avait beaucoup de couleurs chatoyantes et des décorations aux formes différentes, l'ex arrancar se prit au jeu et apprécia ce moment privilégié en compagnie de l'adolescente, ce n'était pas si mal Noel finalement.

Le soir du réveillon, elle prépara un repas quelque peu original et ils dinèrent en tête à tête, Orihime parlant de tout comme à son habitude et Ulquiorra l'écoutant attentivement. Elle se leva à la fin du dîner et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une boîte emballée comme celles que l'ancien arrancar avait vu dans les vitrines des magasins.

« Ulquiorra-kun, c'est pour toi. » dit-elle en posant un paquet cadeau devant lui.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » interrogea-t-il.

« Pour le savoir, il faut que tu l'ouvres. »

La surprise n'ayant pas disparu, Ulquiorra entreprit minutieusement l'ouverture de la boîte emballée, non sans mal. Il souleva le couvercle et aperçu dans le fond, un vêtement noir et blanc en laine et une écharpe à rayures bleues marine et crème.

« J'espère qu'il t'ira. Comme je ne connaissais pas ta taille, j'ai du improviser un peu. » avoua Inoue, les joues légèrement rosies par la timidité.

« Tu l'as fais toi-même ? »

« Oui. » Elle se frotta la nuque, embarrassée.

Ulquiorra comprit dès lors les mots d'Orihime. Ces sensations qu'il ressentait, son cœur et son corps qui se réchauffaient à l'unisson, c'est parce que c'était elle. C'était elle qui provoquait ce chamboulement en lui, elle qui lui faisait perdre la maîtrise de lui-même.

Pour la première fois, l'ancien arrancar savait enfin la vérité.

« Alors, c'est cela _aimer._ » murmura-t-il dans un profond sourire.

« Ulquiorra-kun, ça va ? »

L'interpellé la fixa intensément, tellement intensément que la jeune fille rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux. Elle se demanda ce qui lui arrivait mais elle était si heureuse que son cadeau lui plaise car elle avait passé plusieurs nuits à tricoter ce pull pour lui.

« Orihime, crois-tu qu'il faille agir selon son coeur ? » demanda le Shinigami.

« Oui, je le crois. Je pense qu'il faut écouter son cœur quand on le peut où on finit par passer à côté des choses importantes. »

Ulquiorra quitta son siège, guidé par les révélations de la soirée et les paroles de sa _onna_. Il se pencha vers la jeune fille et déposa un long baiser sur ses lèvres comme il avait vu faire de nombreuses fois son stupide supérieur. Orihime écarquilla les yeux de surprise mais elle ne le repoussa nullement. La jeune femme se contenta de refermer ses bras autour de la taille de l'ancien arrancar et ils restèrent ainsi, pendant plusieurs minutes, avec pour seul spectatrice la magie des décorations de Noel.

_Owwww, quelle initiative notre Ulquiqui. Et quel cadeau magnifique pour Orihime hihihi_

_Un chapitre qui se finit bien et comme c'est bientôt Noel, je me suis dis que ça tombait comme un cheveu sur la soupe !_

_PS : le mini passage lorsqu'Ulquiorra allume la télé provient de One Piece._


	11. Chapter 11 Quand tu es loin

******Chapitre XI - Quand tu es loin**

Ulquiorra avait dû rentrer à la Soul Society quelques jours après les fêtes de Noel. Orihime avait accueilli cette nouvelle avec le sourire, il n'en aurait jamais été autrement avec la jeune fille de toute façon mais il était capable de déceler la tristesse dans ses yeux. Ils s'étaient regardés longuement sans prononcer un seul mot, un silence qui pourtant, était significatif.

Le jeune homme n'avait pas osé renouveler l'expérience de la soirée de Noel, il ressentait depuis des émotions étranges qui le forçaient à rester à une distance qu'il s'était lui-même imposée. Comme toujours, il n'était plus maître de son corps et refusait de faire quoique ce soit qui aurait pu éloigner Orihime de lui. C'est avec ces sentiments que le Shinigami avait quitté l'appartement : un mélange de doute et de soulagement.  
Orihime pensait que rien ne pourrait lui faire plus de mal que le vide laissé par la mort de son cher frère. L'absence d'Ulquiorra déchirait à jamais cette certitude...

« Quand pensez-vous que je pourrais me rendre de nouveau dans le monde des vivants Ichimaru-sama ? » demanda Ulquiorra

« Pour tout te dire et tu m'en vois désolé, je n'en sais rien. Le central ne m'a, pour le moment, communiqué aucun ordre te concernant. De ce fait, tu es obligé de rester ici. » expliqua Gin, un filet de regret dans la voix.

« Je vois. Je vais me retirer. »

« Une minute. Il y a une chose dont j'aimerai m'entretenir avec toi. » fit l'homme aux cheveux argentés avec un sérieux qui surprit son Lieutenant.

Il était rare de le voir avec de telles expressions.

« Qu'est-ce donc ? »

Gin accentua son éternel sourire « Comment c'était ? »

Ulquiorra aurait dû s'en douter et soupira.

« Allez quoi, raconte ! » supplia presque le Capitaine.

« Plus tard. J'aimerai me reposer un peu si vous me le permettez. »

« Eh bien oui, ça ne me pose pas de problème mais n'oublie pas, c'est une promesse. »

L'ex arrancar haussa les épaules et rejoignit ses appartements. L'endroit avait été entretenu malgré son absence mais il manquait quelque chose. Le jeune homme ne se sentait pas à l'aise, il ne se sentait pas...chez lui. Il fit le tour de la pièce des yeux et constata que sa chambre manquait cruellement de vie. C'était une sensation qui l'envahissait dès qu'il regagnait ses appartements. Toujours le même vide, la même tension dans l'air, la même atmosphère lourde. Ce n'était pas tant qu'il n'y avait rien à faire car l'inactivité l'importait peu mais plutôt un sentiment de...Ulquiorra ne savait pas quel mot était adapté à cette émotion.

Il pensa à Orihime, enfin, il repensa à elle. En vérité, elle occupait toutes ses pensées. Il se remémora la soirée de Noel, le succulent repas qu'elle avait préparé et le cadeau qu'il avait reçu. Le jeune homme se rappelait chaque moment en sa compagnie : de ses oreilles se concentrant sur les bruits que la jeune fille pouvait faire en classe, de ses mimiques toutes plus intéressantes les unes que les autres. Ulquiorra se souvenait également du nombre de fois où la rouquine avait trébuché à cause de sa maladresse et il sourit. C'est alors que le jeune Shinigami sentit comme une pression au cœur. C'était comme si l'organe allait sortir de sa poitrine, comme si quelqu'un le lui arrachait...

« Je...pensais avoir compris ce que signifiait aimer mais...pourquoi ai-je aussi mal à la poitrine dès qu'elle n'est pas à mes côtés ? » souffla douloureusement Ulquiorra.

Quelque chose perla le long de son visage.

« Qu'est-ce donc que cette forme qui ressemble à de l'eau ? C'est la seconde fois que cela m'arrive. »

« Tu n'as jamais pleuré ? » lança une voix féminine.

Le Lieutenant s'essuya rapidement le visage d'un revers de la main.

« Tu es Neliel Tu Oderschwank, l'ex tercera de l'Espada. Que fais-tu ici ? N'as-tu pas péri à Las Noche ? » dit-il en ignorant la question de la jeune femme.

Elle s'en rendit compte mais n'y prit pas garde puisqu'elle avait déjà assisté aux épanchements émotionnels

de l'ancien Cuatro, c'est-à-dire aucun.

« Comment se porte Orihime ? » questionna Neliel qui mimait le comportement d'Ulquiorra.

« Je vois que tu es toujours aussi immature. »

« Ca peut durer longtemps tu sais. » s'esclaffa la jeune femme.

« Orihime va bien. »

« Je me suis réveillée à la Soul Society tout comme toi. D'ailleurs, j'étais vachement surprise de voir tous ces gens que je ne connaissais pas. Dis, tu sais pas où est Itsigo ? Ah et tu repars quand en bas ? C'est comment le monde des vivants ? » enchaîna Nell à une vitesse impressionnante.

« Si tu me laisses l'occasion de répondre... »

La jeune Shinigami tira malicieusement la langue et attendit patiemment le récit du jeune homme.

« Lorsque tu es arrivée, tu as prononcé le mot pleurer. Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? »

« D'accord mais uniquement si tu acceptes de répondre aux miennes Ulquiqui ! » s'écria Neliel enjouée.

Il était évident que ce surnom était un coup d'Ichimaru.

La jeune femme prit l'air le plus sérieux qu'elle pu « Je pense que pleurer est le résultat d'un surplus d'émotions. Lorsque j'étais dans ma forme d'enfant, ça m'arrivait tout le temps et je pleurais parce que j'étais triste.

« Triste ? Je serais donc...triste... »

« Eh ben euh, ça me parait évident puisque t'es amoureux d'Orihime. Elle est plus à tes côtés donc t'es triste,

c'est tout. »

L'explication de Neliel était d'une extrême simplicité mais d'un autre côté, implacable.

« Mais Ulquiqui, on pleure aussi pour d'autres raisons. Quand on est content ou nerveux ou en colère par exemple. » ajouta-t-elle.

« Les sentiments humains sont si...compliqués. La joie, la colère, la nervosité, la tristesse...Il y en a d'autres n'est-ce pas ? »

« Plein d'autres. » Nell réfléchit quelques secondes « Tu as déjà ressenti la jalousie. Je me souviens de ta réaction lorsque vous êtes venus chercher Orihime. »

«...? »

Devant la stupéfaction de son auditeur, Neliel ricana car une idée semblait avoir germé dans son esprit.

« D'accord. On va faire un test. Ferme les yeux. » ordonna la jeune femme.

Ulquiorra s'exécuta.

« Imagine Orihime. »

« ... »

« Maintenant, visualise une personne inconnue à ses côtés. C'est bon ? »

« Oui. »

« Eh bien, cette personne c'est...Itsigo. »

Un bruit d'explosion fit sursauter Matsumoto qui jeta un regard complice à son compagnon.

« Tu vois, je t'avais dis que c'était une bonne idée d'envoyer Neliel. » s'exclama Gin, fier de son exploit.

Celle-ci apparu dans l'embrasure de la porte, visiblement ravie de la réussite de sa mission :

« Il fallait que je vois ça au moins une fois dans ma vie ! Il a été pris d'une soudaine envie meurtrière et a détruit une bonne partie de ses appartements avec son reiatsu. » expliqua la Shinigami aux cheveux émeraude.

« Il est encore trop ignorant mais on ne peut pas lui en vouloir, c'est dans sa nature. » avoua le Capitaine.

« Je trouve qu'il a tout de même fait beaucoup de progrès. Montrer ses émotions devant quelqu'un sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte par lui-même...Inoue l'a réellement changé. » réalisa Matsumoto d'une voix presque maternelle.

Elle aimait beaucoup la jeune fille depuis qu'elle avait élu domicile chez elle durant un temps. C'était une personne pure qui méritait d'être heureuse et elle était certaine qu'Ulquiorra était le partenaire idéal. Ichigo était un garçon gentil, loyal et digne de confiance mais il était bien trop tourné sur l'adrénaline des combats pour comprendre les envies d'Orihime. Rangiku pensait que jamais l'adolescente n'aurait pu supporter tant de violence plus longtemps. Ainsi, le calme de l'ex numéro quatre allait de paire avec la douceur de la belle rousse.

« Je vais aller voir notre ami. » déclara Gin.

L'ancien traître quitta la pièce en laissant les deux jeunes femmes derrière lui.

« Dis-moi Neliel... » fit Matsumoto une fois que Gin eut complètement disparu du paysage « Las Noche ne te manque pas ? »

Nell garda le silence durant quelques minutes, ses yeux avaient soudainement pris une expression étrange.

« Ce...n'est pas Las Noche qui me manque mais... »

Elle hésitait à répondre.

« Oui ? »

« Il y a quelqu'un là bas qui me croit morte. J'aimerai tellement le revoir mais je sais que c'est impossible... »  
Rangiku forma un O avec sa bouche, l'air intéressée « Ton petit ami ? »

« N..non ! Nous n'avons même pas eu le temps d'en discuter, je suis morte dans ses bras pour tout te dire. »

« Je comprends ce qu'il a pu ressentir, j'ai cru perdre Gin à jamais durant cette maudite guerre. »Grimmjow...Comment allait-il ? Neliel ne le saurait probablement jamais.

« Franchement tu n'es pas drôle Ulquiorra. Tu avais promis de tout me raconter ! » se plaignit Ichimaru.

« Je ne me souviens pas avoir fait une telle promesse. » répondit le Lieutenant. « De plus, pourquoi me suivez-vous ? »

« Ah, ça... »

Le jeune homme aux yeux de chat stoppa net sa marche et fixa son Capitaine.

« Je veux simplement t'aider. Je n'ai réellement aucune arrière pensée, tu dois me croire. » affirmait Gin.

Il semblait sincère car après tout, quel intérêt l'homme aux cheveux argentés aurait-il à s'immiscer dans les affaires de son Lieutenant ?

« Il y a cent ans, j'ai vu la personne la plus importante de ma vie devenir le cobaye d'Aizen. Tu n'as aucune

idée de ce que j'ai pu ressentir tout ce temps. Toutes ces années caché dans l'ombre à attendre de lui faire payer ce qu'il lui avait fait...» commença à expliquer Ichimaru.

Le jeune homme dévisagea son Capitaine avec attention. C'était bel et bien la première fois que ce dernier parlait aussi sérieusement, il avait un ton dans la voix qui ne ressemblait pas à celui qu'il avait d'habitude.

« Il a osé poser ses doigts sur elle alors qu'elle était sans défense, vulnérable et lui a volé une partie d'elle-même. J'ai assisté à toute la scène impuissant, ne pouvant que regarder l'horrible spectacle qui s'offrait à moi.

« Ichimaru-sama... »

« Et puis, je me suis décidé. J'ai pris la décision de devenir fort, assez fort pour pouvoir la protéger et lui rendre ce qu'Aizen lui avait prit. Peu m'importaient les moyens, peu m'importait le mal que je pouvais faire autour de moi, je n'avais qu'une seule chose en tête, celui d'atteindre mon but. »

« Vous êtes donc entré à la Soul Society pour vous rapprocher de lui ? »

« C'est exact. Mais je n'avais pas prévu que Rangiku suive mes traces... Elle m'a surpris de nombreuses fois par ses actes imprévisibles...Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle n'avait aucune chance contre moi mais elle n'a pas une seule fois hésité à tenter de m'arrêter.»

Gin se tut quelques secondes et reprit :

« Cependant, j'ai échoué. Il était déjà trop tard car Aizen avait déjà intégré le Hogyoku et j'ai failli y rester. Rangiku n'en parle jamais car elle a déjà oublié ce qu'il s'est passé mais, jamais je ne me pardonnerai cet échec. Tout ce temps perdu à courir après l'inaccessible... »

« Je ne pense pas que Matsumoto-san souhaiterait que vous viviez dans le remord. Orihime croit que les gens ne devraient pas vivre dans la culpabilité mais plutôt se servir de leurs échecs comme d'un tremplin pour aller de l'avant. » cita Ulquiorra

« ... » Gin élargit son sourire « Tu l'aimes vraiment beaucoup n'est-ce pas ? »

L'ex arrancar répondit par un rougissement qu'il tenta de dissimuler.

Plus d'un mois avait passé lorsqu'Ulquiorra eut l'autorisation de redescendre dans le monde des vivants et le mois de Février arrivait à grands pas. Cela lui avait paru une éternité et le vide laissé par ce laps de temps fut rapidement empli d'une vive chaleur. Sur le chemin de l'appartement, il s'aperçu que la neige avait laissé place à la verdure des premiers bourgeons de cerisiers d'un printemps se faisant de plus en plus proche. Il reconnu le quartier où habitait la jeune fille, pénétra dans le bâtiment et arriva devant la porte d'entrée. Il respira une bouffée d'air et frappa auquel le silence lui répondit puis un bruit de pas rapides se dirigeant vers l'entrée se fit entendre. La porte s'ouvrit et le visage fatigué d'Orihime s'offrit à Ulquiorra. Reconnaissant la silhouette du jeune homme entre mille, la jeune fille se jeta dans ses bras comme si elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis des années. Il la serra contre lui et lui caressa doucement les cheveux. Pour la première fois depuis un mois, il se sentit de nouveau vivant et entier.

« Mais... »

Ulquiorra réalisa qu'Inoue s'était assoupie contre lui, agrippant ses vêtements qui révélait sa crainte d'un futur départ. Il comprit alors les paroles de Gin : la femme qu'il aimait souffrait atrocement de ses absences répétées. Quel était son plus grand désir ? Rester à la Soul Society en tant que Shinigami ou vivre aux côtés de sa onna ? Quel avenir avaient-ils ensemble ? Orihime était...humaine, elle vieillirait et verrait sa fin arriver un jour tandis qu'Ulquiorra vivrait d'innombrables années, seul. L'éternité ne l'intéressait pas s'il devait dire adieu à ce bonheur.

Le Lieutenant allongea la jeune fille dans son lit et s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Elle ouvrit les yeux en sentant le contact de sa main dans la sienne :

« Je vais bien Ulquiorra-kun, je me sentais juste un peu fatiguée. » mentit-elle.

« Tu ne sais pas mentir. » devina le jeune homme « Pardonne moi de t'avoir inquiétée. »

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu... »

« Ca l'est. » coupa le Shinigami « Je m'étais fais la promesse de te protéger mais je suis celui qui te fait le plus de mal. Me permets-tu de nouveau de rester près de toi ? »

Inoue lui sourit tendrement « A une condition... »

A l'expression étonnée du jeune homme, elle reprit « J'aimerai qu'on aille en rendez-vous tous les deux. »

« Un rendez-vous ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Elle émit un léger rire « Comme c'est bientôt la Saint Valentin, je me suis dis qu'on pourrait peut-être la passer tous les deux ...» Orihime se redressa sur le lit « Mais si tu ne peux pas, ce n'est pas grave ! »  
Saint Valentin ? Rendez-vous ? Peu importe, Ulquiorra décida qu'il prendrait le temps de se renseigner sur ces deux choses inconnues. Il avait appris quelques coutumes humaines mais il en ignorait tant d'autres. Cependant, le fait de les apprendre avec Orihime ne le rebutait pas, au contraire.

« Très bien, nous irons en rendez-vous pour...cette Saint Valentin. » dit-il en hochant la tête


End file.
